All the BirdKids in the World
by SareRide9
Summary: Max meets four new flocks. Gets some new family members. Her goal is to destroy Itex, but can she make it? Some Fax. Lots of OC's.Lots of powers. HIATUS
1. Stupid Voice

**Question: Why do they make a freaking power button on the keyboard?**

**Answer: They are lunatics.**

**Reason for This: This is the third time that i've had to type this and i'm getting p.o.'d.**

**Hi, this is me, not James Patterson, I own nothing, but my dog. Daisy does own the name, it was given to her. Not the flower. Just some clarification. Anyways, this is my first FanFiction. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Max POV**

_' Angel.' No matter how hard I fought, I couldn't get to her. ' Fang, help!' He was also fighting as hard as he could. 'Sammi no!' She was knocked out, and I couldn't get to her. 'Alex, Payne.' No one could fight hard enough. ' Fang! Behind you!' He spun just in time. I shrieked when Marian Jennings came up to me, with a bucher's knife. I tried to take the knife from her. I was stabbed twice in the stomach and once in the arm. 'Mandy, Jacob, Krissy. Run!' I fell to the floor clutching my stomach. I groaned. ' Fang' And then I blacked out._

* * *

I woke up. Sat up straight, gasping. Looking at my surroundings, I saw Fang watching me intently, he saw my horror-struck expression and came over. We were in the forrest that we fell asleep in, everyone was asleep.

In case your wondering, we are now in Canada. It's Febuary so we're freezing our feathers off. Why are we in Canada you ask? Because we've been planning to go for a while and, if nothing pops up, then we will be heading to a deserted island, hopefully off the east edge of South America. Yay! Oh, and for any of you who didn't read the book, we are Avian-Americans. Don't know what that means? Look it up! Back to the present.

" What happened?" Fang came over and sat down next to me, and put an arm around my shoulder.

" Bad dream." I replied trying to shake it off.

" Tell me." Fang wanted me to tell him that we were fighting flyboys, with strangers, Angel was tranquilized, I was being killed by The Leader of the Phyco Scientists, other known as LPS, and no, not Littlest Pet Shop. Over my dead body!

" Nope, sorry." _Please, please, drop it._ Not a chance.

"Come on, Max. You can trust me." He almost did the Bambi eyes. Dear Lord, here me, don't let Fang be able to make Bambi eyes. Amen. NO! He can do the Bambi eyes.

" I know that." I'm too weak. Can't resist...." Fine, we were fighting flyboys, with strangers, Angel was tranquilized, I was being killed by The Leader of the Phyco Scientists, and no one could fight them off. Happy?" Ugh, I am so dead if I keep dreaming like this.

" Oh, Max." To my-and hopefully everyone's-suprise, he wrapped both of his arms around me and pulled me close, what a teddy bear. I was stiff, and then I forgot everything when I took in his scent, sort of like mint and . . . I breathed in deeply. Mint and caramel. Both found in delicious chocolates, mouthwatering. I smirked, then sighed.

" Is it my shift?" I inquired. When did my vocabulary get so good, you ask? We stopped by a library and I really got into this one book. I can't remember the name though, I remember every stupid fight in my life, but not the name of a book.

" Yeah, but I can't sleep. _You _should sleep, though. You're getting really bad bags under your eye's." _Well, thanks,_ I thought, _cause every girl wants to hear that from her boyfriend._

" So, does it bother you?" He froze, not wanting to get punched. " Kidding!" He sighed and relaxed. I laughed at him.

" Night, Fang." I said when he let me go. My eyes where already closed.

" Night, Max. Don't dream." He chuckled. But, I was already asleep.

Until the Voice decided to wake me up at noon with a brain explosion.

* * *

Sammi POV

"Get your lazy butts up! We don't have time to pause! Samantha! It's you execution day!" Whitecoats, I hate them. Stupid and greedy. Human and fragile. Oh well, today we were either escaping or dying, so we wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. " Jim get the birds down the hall ready." Everyone knew that there were two more flocks down the hall. Not one of the four have ever met a member from a seprete flock. Oh well, we'd meet soon enough.

Oh, how rude of me, lets have some introductions. My name is Samantha, call me that you get punched unless your a whitecoat and then they tranqulize you, but that's a different story. I am leader. Of my flock. In my flock are: Sam or Sammi if your a close friend or flock member ( 16 ), Zackary if you want to get punched or Zack if you want to remain with a straight nose, second in comand ( 16 ), Sarah if you don't know her or Sare if you're a friend ( 14 ), Trev or Trevor he doesn't care ( 9 ). I have blonde hair with brown streaks, bangs, brown eyes, and a couple freckels; Zack has short brown hair, and green eyes; Sare has pure blonde hair bangs, blue-green eyes, and freckles across her cheeks;Trev has the dark brown hair, and gray eyes.

He opened our cages and took us very slowly down the hall. The whole flock knew the plan: fight, escape, find Maximum Ride. Why? Because last week, we found some very important information that involves every avian-american out there. Twenty paces later, a window was in front of us.

My leg was suddenly ( these thing seem to go really fast ) flying and it hit the whitecoat where it counts. Zack used his super speed and broke the window, we all ran. No one could catch us. The flyboys were charging and half of the whitecoats were gone. It was a Sunday. Everyone was out the window and I took out the tracker, it was the one that belonged to the one called Iggy, the blind one. We'd have to tell him about it later. I was looking at the papers after I told the flock to go north-northeast, we'd land in California for a rest stop, sleep in Navada, so on and so forth.

What do the papers say? I'm not gonna tell. I was going through them thoroghly, making sure I understood it all. '_Soulmates'_ I thought. _' Me and Zack are soulmates.'_ There is a hint, you happy? I mean we were already together from that time when Jeb helped us break free. Jeb broke all the flocks free, but the only one that stayed free was Maximum and her flock. He said if we ever break free again, we go to her. Even though I think he's lying, I should be with Maximum, my sister.

At twelve p.m., my head exploded for the fourth time in my life. Stupid Voice.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me.**


	2. Can We Even Swim?

Alex POV

**This chapter is really short due to writers' block. I need all the help I can get. Enjoy!**

We broke out the day before the other flocks were supposed to be executed. This is day two. Our one goal: find my brother. My twin. His name is Fang, he is Maximum Ride's flock. They should be in Canada, or so Fang's tracker says. We'd find someway to get that chip out when we found them. I hope the other flocks make it out.

Let me do an intro, before I say anything else. My name is Alexandria. Leader of the Flock. It's me( Alex ), Ari ( Ariana is a girl ), J ( Jason ), and Kyle. Jason and Kyle are biological brothers. I'm sixteen, Ari and J are fourteen, and Kyle is thirteen. I have blond hair with black streaks, bangs, and dark eyes; Ari has pure blond hair, sky blue-emerald green eyes, and freckles across her nose; Jason has blonde hair, blue eyes, and lots of freckles; Kyle has dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

Ok, glad that's over with. " Ari are we on course?" Ari had the tracker and was guiding us along.

" Ya, but I was wondering if we could, like, go to a beach on the way. We never got to do that, plus we are making great timing." Ari shouted. Ari was the one who always wanted to go off course and have some _fun._Her black wings, that have white and blue streaks, were flapping constantly so she was twenty yards ahead of us. Yeah, you read right, we have wings, we can't go swimming. Can we? Oh well, test out the theory, as the Voice always says. You don't have one? Well, you can't get 'em at Target.

" Sure let's go. But, could you slow down?" I yelled, she was so far away.

" Yeah." She shouted back. She slowed down, and I was in the front in a second.

" We'll be there within a day." Jason replied always the cool one. He was in the back and his wings were beating very slow. He had dark wings with light brown streaks, they looked navy blue sometimes, freckled with white.

" Good timing." Kyle added from Jason's side. Always at Jason's side. Never not at Jason's side. You get it? That kid loves his big brother. He has the same wings, but the main color was light brown and the streaks were chocolate brown.

We found a very secluded beach, no one was on it. Probably cause of the big boulder blocking the only safe place to get in. Too bad they can't fly.

None of us have swimsuits, but we all have a few changes of clothes from the store two miles away. Ari, J, and Kyle went down to the water, while Ari and I were scoping out the whole place. Nothing suspicious. This was the best day of my existence.

* * *

**What do you think? There is one more flock and the leader is a guy, his second command is also a guy, there is a girl who is 15 so I might have it in her pov. What do you think? I need help. At least two reviews!**


	3. An Clarification

I'm so sorry for the delay again, but I promise a new chapter will be up by tomorrow. I want to fix a few things.

Ages

Sammi, Max, Fang, Iggy, Zack, Payne, Rob, and Alex are sixteen.

Ember is 15

Sare, Ari, and Jason are 14

Kyle and Nudge are 13

Elizabeth and Gazzy are 10

Trevor is 9

Angel is 8

You'll meet the characters in the next chapter. Again I'm really sorry. I'll work on it.

~Fly on~


	4. Canadia

**Hi people. Here goes nothing.**

(Insert line break here)

**Payne POV**

Um... okay let's cut the crap. We are flying, talking, mutated children with wings, hence the whole flying part.

I'll also leave out the part where I introduce my flock. Cause I'll just put it in randomly. I like it when things happen symotainiously ( did I spell that right). It makes it fun.

Me leaving out things is fun, so i'll leave out the part where we kicked some major Flyboy ass. Freaking awesome on so many levels. And me leaving it out is torturing you, suprisingly, I like it.

Make up your own fight scene if you want one.

I'm sorry. I'm usually not like this. It's just that my left arm is broken from fighting off at least 50 Flyboys. Oh, and we had no clue where to go. . .

" Can we go to Canadia?" said the youngest member of the flock, Elizabeth. She was like my little girl with those soft brown wings. Ya, I can be sour and sweet. Which is why I love sour patch kids. Thinking that made me hungry. Not that I'm going to say anything about it.

" I think you mean Canada, sweetheart." I said softly, as I watched her heal my almost-identical twin. The only diffrence was that his eyes were ice blue, it was like they were advertising his power. While mine were dark brown, tinted with red.

If you didn't get anything I said right there. I will make it simple. Payne(me) & Rob are twins. Our powers? Rob can freeze anything just by looking at it, same with me, but I can melt instead of freeze. And by, ' I watched her heal . . ." It meant that she has the power to heal physical wounds.

" Uh-huh, can we pwease Uncie Payne." Elizabeth said, giving me puppy-dog eyes. She was just talking like that to get her way, knowing I'd have to say yes.

" Come on, ' Uncie' Payne, she's never seen the snow before. Heck, none of us have seen the snow before. Plus, I have the weirdest feeling that that is where we need to go." That is Ember ' Godess of Fire ' as she likes to be called. Only because she can control volcanoes, and start fires whenever she wants - good times - but the godess part, because she has firey red hair, is around 5' 11'', and almost every guy we see stares and drools at her. Pigs. Anyway, she is the smartest - bookwise - out of all of us. That ' weirdest feeling ' usually saves our asses.

" Ok, Canadia here we come." I smiled at Lizzy. She smiled back, showing a whole where her two front teeth were supposed to be. No, she did not get hit by Flyboys, she is a growing child.

_Good choice, Peter. You're on the right road._ Ugh, not more of that fortune cookie crap by the one and only Voice.

_My name isn't Peter anymore. It's Payne. Because of the pain, get it through your mind._ And, with that, we took of to Canada.

**What do you think? I'm a girl. This is a guy's POV. It probably sucked. I don't know. But, hey, that's what you guys are for.**


	5. Love Birds

**Guess what everyone! I'm sick. :( But, I'm not throwing up so thats a + Anyways me being sick makes you happy. Why you ask? Cause then I have more time to write of course. Screw Social Studies homework. So here is the next chapter. Oh, and for those of you saying, ' Hey, isn't this supposed to be chapter six?' Yes it was but I deleted one of my ANs. The other one will stay up.**

**Fang POV**

Last night, Max had a horrible dream. I confronted her and comforted her about it. I held her even when she was sleeping. Aren't I great?

But, that was last night. Right now, she is curled up in a ball, hands covering her head, occasionally whimpering, and mumbling incoherrant words.

It was torture. Complete and utter torture, not being able to take the pain away from the one that you love. I just held her tight, stroking her hair.

The others were packing up like I had told them to. Silence surrounded our makeshift campfire, well, except my whispered reasurances and Max's whimpering.

Five hours later. A hawk flew over head. **( Do hawks like in Canada?)** And then all was silent. . .

" Max?" I murmmered.

" Ugh," she let out a groan. " Fang, I'm okay. YO, Flock, I have a new power."

**_________________________________Angel POV____________________________________**

This is torture. Every time I even thought about Max, new faces and places flashed across my vision. A migrane came and went. Verdigo was definantly setting in, but every time something rough and soft brushed her hair, it was peace for about five seconds.

Fang's mind was emotional agony. It was like a giant sign hung over his head saying do not enter.

Gazzy was thinking,' So, Iggy said, that when you connect the blue wire to the yellow wire and the scarlet wire to the . . . '

Iggy was like, ' OW, that was a freaking sharp rock, why can't I see. Actually I don't want to see what position Max and Fang are in right now. Love birds.'

Nudge was all, ' I wish that Max would snap out of it. I really want to go to South America. Maybe we can stop by the Amazon Rain Forest. Oh, I love monkeys. And, maybe we can fly with those exotic birds. Ugh, that sound that came out of Max's mouth actually hurt my ears, I didn't think that was possible. Oh, look, she is waking up.' It was her time of month if you know what I mean.

I finally got a clear, non-painful look inside Max's head. She was thinking about the things she saw. They were important, but she couldn't tell how; they were on our side. They were going to be here within 1-2 days. That was all I could get, before she slammed her mind-blocks.

" Ugh," she let out a groan. " Fang, I'm okay. YO, Flock, I have a new power."

We spent the rest of the day eating, playing random card games, making bombs ( Iggy & Gazzy ), flying, emailing ( Nudge & Max ), blogging ( Fang ).

And then they arrived.

________________________**Onto Sammi's Flock__________________________________________**_

**Sare POV**

Sammi and Zack were flying close to eachother. Love birds. I laughed outloud at my joke. Trev looked at me like I was crazy. But, you know, that's cause I was. I'm also random, when I want to be.

The sun was at the top of the sky. Noon. That was exactly when she fell. I knew exactally what happened, Sam had another brain attack. I suddenly felt blood lust for whoever was doing this to her. She was like my older sister, but according to the papers' she found, I had a twin.

I almost started bouncing while flying at this thought. Until I rembered that my favorite Flock member had dropped at least 30 feet while I was thinking. Zack immediatly dove after her. He caught her, came back up, and went to the front.

" We're still going to fly as much as we can. If anyone is hungry, eat out of your packs. We're not stopping until Sammi wakes up. Got it?" Zack was always to the point.

" Got it." Trev and I said in unison. You don't want to mess with Zack when anyone is in danger. Espically Sam.

________________________**Zack POV 5 hours later_____________________________________**

Jeez, after carring Sammi's dead weight for 4 1/2 hours, my arms were going to fall of. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love that girl, but, you try carring a hundred pounds - more or less - for almost five hours. **Not** fun.

Well, anyways, she is awake now. She has a new power. A relativly cool power, but still painful at that. If your wondering what her power is, I will tell you. She can see a person's past if she wants to. But, she has to have eye contact. Creepy right, well if you don't know Sare, then it's creepy. Again, you ask why.

Sare is a . . . special girl. Well, we're all special with the wings, but that isn't the point. She can use telekinesis to move objects, just not metal - which totally sucked - and she can't control humans that well, but, she is working on it. That was the least creepy. The second power she got was that she could talk to animals, any type of animal - including experiments - she got that the first time we were set free. That was semi-creepy, so be ready for the creepy. She can get into your mind and mentally burn it, it felt like you were on fire, like every time that you moved you were electricuted. Tip of the day: do **not **get Sare mad. Last, but not least, she can see, hear, re-create, and talk to the dead. The absolute worst part of that is that she can re-create them, as in zombies, they have to be healed - which we can not do - in order for them to live again. She talks to the dead expirements all the time. She curses at the dead whitecoats, that girl has a colorful language.

_I wonder where she gets it from_. I thought sarcastically, and then we landed in the Cathedral Provincial Park in Canada. Ya, we fly pretty fast. Well, I probably shouldn't say that, all we had to do was fly through California, Oregon, and Washington; it takes about a day to get there. Then we arrived.

* * *

**I looked on ( their maps are way better than Google, even though iGoogle is my homepage) and it said that it took 20 hours to get from Death Valley to Cathedral Provincial Park nonstop driving so i thought it would take a day with wings. Cause of the whole sleeping and eating thing.**

**Anyways, the whole Sare thing is because that is all I want to do and I wanted her and her twin ( not telling you who ) to have a lot of powers cause they are biologically related to someone. You should be able to figure it out, anyways, two reviews and I might put up another chapter today, cause it's already finished, being sick really helps you get on track.**

**~Fly On~**


	6. BLT Sandwiches

**Here is the next chapter. I know that it's late, but that's cause I was reading Midnight Sun, then I fell asleep, so ya. Oh, and about the whole Canada thing, it's cause Iggy mentioned going to Canada once right? I don't know much about Canada, help me out. **Separate Entity Midge 1012 White Wing Alchemist and soccergal12 **for reviewing at one point or another especially ****Separate Entity**** cause you have reviewed every chapter. How come no one wants me to get better huh? **

_**Imaginary Friend : Get better!**_

_**Me : You don't count.**_

_**Imaginary Friend : Why not?**_

_**Me : Cause you're imaginary and you don't even have a name**_

_**Imaginary Friend : If * sobs uncontrollably * anyone cares * sobs like a baby * give me a name. * runs away sobbing ***_

_**Me : Poor little Imaginary Friend, she always gives me ideas for stories.**_

**Alex POV**

We are in Washington for a pit stop. 'Cause _someone_ coughKylecough was hungry. I asked him if he wanted fruits or veggies. He smiled at this and reached in his bag pulled out all the ingredients for a sanwhich - enough for all of us and said, " Lettuce and tomato, Ari."

" No." Ariana said, a stubborn expression on he face that made me want to crack up. But, I can't, 'cause i'm the fearless leader.

" Please." Jason said, exasperated at his own brother's stupidity. Ariana always wanted a ' please' a ' thank you ', even a ' I worship the ground you walk on' or ' what would we ever do without you' helped. Or else, we would all be starving.

" Fine," she snapped. " Kyle, go get water. Jason, calm me down. Alex, be more Alex-ish. Move, move, move!" Wow, she must be tired. Well, we had been flying non-stop since the beach thing. We hadn't rested since then, that was a good 12 hours ago.

I mentally calculated that it was two days since we left the School. And, we left a day early. So, we needed a four hour cat-nap. I sighed. Maybe, if we were _normal_, we could live a decent life. Ha! Like that would ever happen. So, I started being more Alex-ish, as Ari had put it.

I gathered firewood and started the fire. Then, while I was setting up the blankets that we had aquired, I watched Ari use her gift. She has a green thumb, literlaly. She can touch the ground, focus on what she wants, and it pops up after some water has been put on it. She has to be calm though, hence J's involvement. Jason is also interesting, he can control emotions as well as feel them, he can also control bonds. It helps with whitecoats. But, back to Ariana. She can also talk to animals, which probably goes along with her green thumb, it would be like. . .

******************************Alex's Fantacy******************************

**" Hi, Mrs. Chicken? Could you, like, ummm, lay four eggs for me?" Though it only sounded like clucking to us the chicken, Mrs. Chicken, looked her straight in the eyes and nodded. A. Chicken. Just. Nodded. Ari turned back to us with four eggs in her hands. " I believe you owe me some omlets." She said in human English. **

end of Alex's fantacy#########################

Wow, I must be hungry. Anyway, back to Ari, she had other gifts besides her green thumb and talking to animals. She can control electricity. Do not go near her when there are fifty power cables within fifty feet. Poor unprepared white coat. Ha! That was one of the funniest moments of my life. And, my life is pretty uneventful 'cause of the whole, raised in dog crates that were specially shipped from PetsMart or is it PetSmart. Oh, well, who cares about the creater of the first step of my torture.

Dang! I'm really hungry. Thank God! Kyle just got back with the water. Before I forget, Ari's last power is telekenisis, it helped out a lot. Strangely though, she couldn't control metal. I always wondered why that was. Did someone else have that power? That was most likley.

We dug in to B.L.T. sandwhiches, my favorite. Why must I be so malnourished?

_I hate Monday's. _I thought bitterly. And then, I decided to catch some Z's.

" We're gonna take a bird-nap guy's. Jason, you're on watch, then, at midnight wake up Ari. Ariana, wake us up at six in the morning. Now, sleep."

I fell into a welcomed slumber.

* * *

**Hehe. That was semi-long, but filler chapters aren't supposed to be really long. The next one will be Ember's POV pretty short. My Imaginary Friend needs a name. If I get two more reviews by tomorrow at noon, I will post that and if I get four reviews, I will post the chapter that Max and Sam Flocks meet by 12:30 tomorrow that will hopefully be over two thousand words. I love bribing. My life sucks. I'm not EMO!**

**Keep on reading.**

**~ Sare Rules ~**


	7. Misery Buisness

**Awesome, that is four reviews! Congrats you get two chapters! I'm staying home from school all week so you guys are lucky. It took me a while to get FanFiction to accept this doccument. UGH! I'm watching the Doctors, GAG!!! Are people **_**trying **_**to scar my mind. Anyways, the chapter would've been posted, but I fell asleep again. Sorry for being late. :(**

**Imaginary Friend: So, did anyone give me a name?**

**Me: Ya, the only name that was admitted is . . . Kayla! What do you think?**

**Imaginary Friend: Hmmmm**

**Me: I like it. * Coughs Uncontrolably***

**Kayla: Okay then.**

**Me: Now, Disclaimer.**

**Kayla: She does not own JP's Maximum Ride.**

**Me: Claimer**

**Kayla: She DOES own : Sammi, Zack, Sare, Trev, Alex, Ari, Jason, Kyle, Payne, Rob, Ember, and Elizabeth. And the plot.**

**Me: Onwards!**

* * *

**Ember POV**

We are flying over Washington; it's beautiful. It's so neat being able to see everything from bird's eye view. I could describe everything, the way the tree's look like they are about to fall in the wind, but so sturdy at the same time, overpowering everything in sight. Except birds, or bird-kids. The way the river shines in the light of early dawn, the way it crashes over the rocks. The way the eagles are soaring like they are supiror to everything in sight. Amazing.

I took out my sketch pad and started drawing it. I loved drawing. I started with the towering trees, then the river, the lone deer, the waterfall at the end of the river, the eagles overhead, and a meadow. Ya, I can draw, deal with it.

" Your head is always in the clouds Ember." Rob said, looking over my shoulder. Well, not over my shoulder, he was flying above me, looking down.

" Say another word, and your pants get set on fire, _Robby_." I said, scowling. I wouldn't tell Payne, 'cause if he looks at these, he'll think i'm a whimp. Right?

I wasn't kidding about the whole, pants on fire thing, I've done it before. Just to show Rob I mean buisness. I didn't injure him, but, that's only because I stopped it. He flew away, eyeing me suspiciously. I pulled out my iPod.

Some of you are probably wondering when I had time to get an iPod. It's called five-finger discount. I'm not proud, but I'm not ashamed either. I deserve to have a source of entertainment, since I've been one to the white coats ever since I was born. Hmmmm. What to listen to? I scrolled down the list.

I tried Misery Buisness by Paramore. **( If you want to listen try YouTube )**

_I'm in the buisness of misery_

_Let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hour glass_

_It's tickin like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine _

_She caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months _

_She finally se him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa I never meant to brag _

_But I got him where I want him now _

_Whoa it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it fell so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could you know you would _

_Cause God it just feels so _

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter_

_People never change_

_What's a hore your nothing more_

_I'm sorry that'll never change_

_And about forgivness_

_We're supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey but i'm passin up_

_Now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls_

_Who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like_

_It's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse I refuse I refuse_

_Whoa I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now _

_Whoa it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it fell so good _

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving_

_Whoa I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels so _

_It just feels so good_

I pulled the earphones out. I looked at my surroundings. It was not the meadow I saw before. I looked down, I saw a small campfire in the trees. I saw people. I looked closer, one was sitting on the rock, while the others were sleeping. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought he was keeping watch.

I looked closer. " Payne! Look down!" I shouted already diving. That boy had _wings._

* * *

**Okay, I needed to pass the time and that's a pretty good song, so I threw it in there. I might do that more often. Maybe one of the Flock's member's can sing, HMMM. Interesting! R&R.  
Meaning Read and Review, not Relax & Rest or Rachel Ray.**

**~ Keep On Keepin On~**


	8. Maybe It's Hereditary

**Me: Kayla got my cold. Sorry. So we bring in my trusty dog Daisy.**

**Daisy: Hi!**

**Me: She'll be leaving shortly.**

**Daisy: Where's Total?**

**Me: Huh?**

**Daisy: You never mention Total.**

**Me: * slams forehead against wall * I KNEW I was forgetting something.**

**Daisy: Do you want me to do the disclaimer now? **

**Me: Sure, I'm gonna go try and make this story less confusing. * leaves grumbling about enhanced dogs ***

**Daisy: She owns me and all the OC's. Nothing that is mentioned in James Patterson's Max Ride.**

**Kayla: You my friend are terrible.**

**Daisy: I'm just a dog!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Daisy & Kayla: Onwards! Jinks! Double Jinks! Tripple Jinks!**

**Me: GUYS!**

**Daisy: There shall be Fax. Just warning.**

* * *

**Max POV**

Oh jeez, I have a new power. I have a twin. She's gonna be here in 2 1/2 a minute. But, who are all those other faces? The has been too much noise. A bomb explodes every 10 minutes thanks to Iggy and Gaz. Nudge hasn't stopped singing Taylor Swift. I swear, I know Forever & Always by heart now. Angel keeps giving me sympathetic looks. Fang just blogs, occasionally asking if I was okay, or rubbing circles on that spot between my wings that makes me melt.

Total was sitting by Angel, who was petting him, 'cause he's depressed that Akila can't come with us. I mean, sure, I like dogs, but, an extra 70 pounds to carry on my 14 foot wingspan isn't comfy.

" I was ridin shot gun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. He has a one hand feel on the sterrin wheel, the other on my heart. I looked around turned the radio down, he says, ' Baby is somethin wrong?' I say, ' Nothin I was just thinkin how we don't have a song.' And he says, ' Our song is a slammin screen door. Sneakin out late and tappin on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow, cause it's late and your mamma don't know. Our song is the way he laughed,' The first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have.' And when I got home 'fore I said Amen, askin God if he could play it again. I was walkin up the front porch steps after everythin that day, had gone all wrong had been trampled on and a lost and thrown away. I got into the hallway went on my way to my lovin bed. I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that sai-"

" Nudge, shut _up!"_I shouted when she had been singing for almost 2 minutes. I was getting a migraine to top it all off. " If I want to listen to Taylor Swift non-stop, we'll buy a radio or an iPod or whatever! I'm trying to _see_! They're gonna be here in half a minute. _Try_to stop Nudge. I'm getting a migraine. And I swear Gazz if one more bomb goes off you and Iggy will be dead bird-kids. Angel, why are you looking at me like-?" Fang pressed his lips against mine. Effectively shutting me up. Although, it also shut down my thought process. And my ability to see the future. And my rational mind. But, my irrational mind threw my arms around Fang's neck. My unconscious mind made my hands grab his hair in fists. Then, my conscious mind decided to appear and remind me that I could kiss Fang for twenty more seconds. Then it decided to leave again when Fang deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist. Warmth was going through my arms where ever they touched him.

A cookie timer went off,in my mind and told me that they were about to land, 10 feet away from where Fang and I were having a make-out-fest. I, reluctantly, pried my arms off of Fang. Turned around and took a couple of steps forward. This was our intimidating position. I was in front, naturally, and Fang, being my right-wing man, was flanking my right, Angel was on my left, because she was my baby and my little evil and helpful mind reader. Iggy and Gazzy were in a line on either side of those two, holding bombs, just in case you never know. Nudge was on Iggy's other side, closest to the forks. Did I mention that she can also make metal hot, like, white-hot. Creepy little kid.

They landed. Perfect.

**( still) Max POV**

The girl, Sammi if I'm not mistaken ( which I hopefully am not),stepped forward. Her hair was like mine, but opposite, she had blond hair with brown streaks, while I had brown hair with blond streaks. We had the same eyes. I stepped forward, my flock following me just as her's did. We were in almost exactly the same positions. Her right-wing man, Zack, was at her right, looking weirdly like Fang with his black atire, but, his hair had brown in it and his eyes were green. A girl, Sare, was to her left, she had blond hair, and blue-green eyes. She looked . . . dangerous and sweet at the same time. Her hair looked like the color of Angel's. But, the shape of her eye's were like Nudge. Hmm, put that on my invisible buliton board of things to do. To Zack's right was Trevor, a small boy that looked so cute,that you expected him to have dimples, and a lollypop all the time. Too bad he was a mutant freak. He had dark brown hair and eyes that were gray and looked like improbable stone. What did that mean?

" Hello, we've been waiting, Sam." I said, having a little fun. Zack tensed and moved a little closer. This is almost as cool as being a mind reader. Angel smiled from beside me, then quickly frowned.

_What's up Angel?_ I thought looking down._ You did tell everyone not to make direct eye contact with her, right?_

_I can't hear anything coming from them, it's like a shield or something._ She thought. I quickly looked though the near future, that was easiest, and found the problem.

Improbable stone, improbable mind block. This is going to be hard. I frowned and looked at Trev. " We are not enemy's you know. We don't want to hurt you. Oh, and Sam, get Zackykinz to calm down." Sammi glanced at Zack, he didn't let up his stance. Trevor looked me in the eye, and I could tell he let down the shield because his eyes were suddenly lighter.

" Hello, Max. This is my flock, though it seems you already know who they are, Zack, Sare, and Trevor." She said holding out her hand, I looked at it as if I were shocked she would do such a thing. She let it fall, frowning slightly.

" This is _my_flock, Fang, Angel, Iggy, the Gazman, and Nudge. We know why you're here. We were planning on getting to know each other a little if you don't mind." I gestured for them to sit down, while my flock sat, loosening up and scooting a bit closer to me. Fang reached for my hand, I gave it to him, and intertwined our fingers, I put my arm around Angel.

_So, what's the verdict? _I asked Angel.

_Sare loves us. Trevor thinks he can trust us. Sammi, well, she loves me and Gazzy, she doesn't know what to think about Iggy, she thinks Fang is okay 'cause your holding his hand, and she already thinks of you as her sister. Zack doesn't like you, mainly 'cause you called him Zackykinz. Oh, and he likes what Fang is wearing._

I laughed, Zack looked at me like I was crazy, making me laugh more. " Okay, first thing's first. Angel is a mind reader, shape-shifter, mind control, has gills, and can talk to fish, she is the youngest at the age of seven, my baby. Fang," I raised our hands. " Is my . . . other-half?" I said wondering if it was the right. I looked at Fang, he gave me a full-out grin that made me feel like Max the puppy dog. I'm going on a whim here and saying that I guessed right. " My right-wing man, he can turn invisible and he also has gills, age of sixteen. Angel's brother Gazzy, you really don't want to know, and he can imitate voices and can make bombs, ten years old. Iggy is the blind pyro, master chief, he can feel whiteness, see whiteness, same age as me and Fang. Nudge never quits talking and controls metal and can feel people's past actions just by touching something they've touched, is thirteen. Oh, and I, Maximum Ride, am destined to save the world, have super speed while flying, can see the future, and, oh, have a Voice in my head just like you."

**Sammi POV**

_She has a Voice in her head too, maybe it's hereditary._ I thought and watched the little one, Angel, giggle. Max turned, looked at her questioningly, and started laughing. What the _hell _is so funny? Oh, wait, she can read minds. _Shit!_

_Language_! Angel thought. Well, that's not creepy.

Angel and Gazzy are so cute, I knew they were related. Iggy is sort of . . . weird. Fang reminded me of Zack, 'cause of the silence and the clothes, they were going to be good friends. And, when Max said other half, and Fang grinned a way that almost made _my _heart stop. So, I could tell was a very rare thing, I knew Fang was Max's Zack.

" Do you guys already know everything about us or do you want an intro?" I said, taking Zack's hand.

" Well, Fang, Iggy, Gazy, and Nudge know nothing. So, an intro might be necessary." Max said calmly. She looked like me, except she had brown hair with blond streaks instead of the other way around.

" Okay, this is my Flock. Zack, my other half and right wing man, just like Fang, same age, he also has super speed, but on ground not in the air, and he can free-fall straight down, and not even slow down, and land. Trev, he has a sheild, it's physical and mental, he's a year older than Angel. Sare, is an interesing creature. She can do the honors of telling you about herself, it's a mile worth. And, me, Sammi, am leader of this paticular flock."

" Sarah or Sare, whichever you prefer. I'm fourteen, and I'm quite the weirdest out of this bunch. My powers are . . . unique." At this point Angel gasped, probably because Angel was _hearing_ all of her powers. I would gasp too. Wait, I did gasp. I remember when she got her powers . . .

**Ha! That's almost 2,000 words. The next chapter are going to be all of Sammi's flashbacks of when Sare got her powers. And, then after that, it'll go back to Angel POV of Sare explaining her powers to the Flock, then The Boy On The Rock That Ember Saw ( why is every word in that capatilized? IDK ). Did you get that? Total got mentioned! Although I have a bruise from where I hit my head against the wall. Yes, I actually did that. It was an accident I swear. Let's hear it for Taylor Swift for getting me through this chapter. Yes, I like a lot of music. Oh, and Max the Puppy was from Fang, but I haven't read it yet, cause I live in Cali. That means California. And, no, I'm not a MalabuBarbie. And, I'm not a dumb blond. I know how to use spell check ;).Review if you please. :D **


	9. Hot Chocolate

**Hola my fellow Fan Fiction people! I'm feeling better! My favorite number is nine and this is my favorite chapter so far. Coincidence? I just got back from The Western Stage, my acting class. ( It's 6:30 as we speak, or type, or I type and u read and click on the button after the chapter ends) I'm watching Cash Cab! These two guys just rapped. Tibet should be free! God, I must be crazy. Sorry. **

_**Kayla: People don't care if you're crazy.  
**_**Me: Do too!  
**_**Kayla: Oh! Can I have a friend?  
**_**Me: Maybe  
( Kayla gives me Bambi eyes )  
Me: Ha! You're imaginary, I can resist!  
( Kayla pouts )  
Me: Claimer  
**_**Kayla: She ( SareRide9 ) owns : Samantha, Zack, Sarah, Trevor, Alexandria, Ariana, Jason, Kyle, Payne, Rob, Ember, and Elizabeth  
**_**Me: Disclaimer  
**_**Kayla: She doesn't own: Maximum, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazman, Angel, Dr. Martinez, Ella, Jeb, Mr. Chu, Marian Janssen, Ari ( **__**Batchleder ), ter Borcht, Omega, Lissa, Sam, Dr. Amazing a.k.a. Brigid Dwyer, or Dylan ( curse thy name ). Oh, and we can't forget the ol' Voice.  
**_**Me: Let's role.****  
_________________________Sammi's Flashbck About Sare's Power To Talk To Animals ( otherwise known as her first power )_____________________________________________________________________**

A new Eraser thew me in the cage harshly, I bet that'll be the hundredth bruise this week. A boy was in a cage to my right, I think he told me his name is Zep or Zoo or Zack. Yeah, Zack. He's been there for a few months, I think that he's six like me. There is an empty cage to my left, a little girl had been in it this morning, she was younger than me. She hasn't talked to me, she's cried every night. I wish I could hug her and make her feel safe. Forget that, we'll never be safe. Just to comfort her.

The door creaked open and the only sane whitecoat in the place, Jeb, came in with the little girl. He caught my eye and smiled a crinkly-eye smile. I smiled back and he came over, little girl still in his arms. He put her in my cage and helped me out.

_This is different. _I thought, as he took me into a room I've never even seen before. I was a medium sized room with a desk and a computer and two chairs. He sat down in one, I sat down in the other.

" Would you like some hot chocolate?" He asked putting two cups into an electric thingy.

" What's that?" I didn't know much about normal people.

" Trust me, you'll like it." Jeb gave me another crinkly-eyed smile. He'd never given me a reason to not trust him, even though I have serious trust issue's. Who doesn't?

He handed me the cup, I eyed it warily. He gave me another smile. This guy sure smiles a lot. I took a sip. Then I downed the hole thing. What? It was good and warm and I'm cold. He smiled again, jeez.

" Samantha," I scowled. " Sammi," I didn't let up. " Sam," I dropped the scowl and drank the last bit of hot chocolate. " The little girl that I just put in your cage is very important. I need you to protect her. Give her a name and get her to talk. She'll help you in your mission. She and her sister will save you one day. Treat her like _your_ sister, what's right from wrong, good from bad. Get Zack to help you, but he doesn't like me much so don't mention this to anyone. Ever. I'll help you out one day. I promise."

There were only two thoughts in my head and they were: _What?_ and _Of coarse._I went with the second one and shook his outstretched hand.

He took me back to the cage and locked me in with a very fatherly expression. Wait. Hold the phone. How the _hell _did I know how a fatherly expression looked like? I mezmorized how his face looked. I stared. And stared. He left. I stared at the door. And stared. And stared.

" Are you okay, Sam?" Someone said. I was sucked back to the universe. Zack, my ears recognized the voice. I turned my head and stared at him. And stared. And stared.

A light snore picked up behind me. I was, yet again, sucked back to the planet. And then I saw her. My new room-mate. Cage-mate. Whatever. She looked like one of those fictional princesses. Like Sleeping Beauty jumped out of her book, grew wings, and has a scar on her face that looked like some Eraser got a good Swipe & Laugh. She had light blond hair, soft when I ran my fingers through it's tangled mess. Her blue eyes snapped open --highlighting her scar-- as if expecting to be tortured. Wait. That's exactly what I would do. She went in the farthest edge of the crate and as she did so I got a perfect view of the angry red line on her face. It started at her forehead an split in two above her eyebrow, one went to her nose and curved down it 'till it ended at the corner of her jaw, the other went around her eyebrow and stopped at the corner of her eye; there was another one going down the side of her neck, from the bottom of her ear to her collarbone. All on her right side. I'm gonna kill the wolf-boy who did this.

" Hi, do you have a name?" I asked her tentatively. As if I was afraid that she was going to run. Heck, she probably would if it wasn't for the dog crate. She didn't reply, I didn't expect her to. Jeb said she didn't talk.

There was a chirping from the other side of the room. A bird-kid that was destined to die since the day it was born. It was more bird than human, it couldn't talk. I saw something I never would've believed if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes. Little Sleeping Beauty opened up her mouth -- I thought she was actually reply to my question-- and _chirped_. I think my mouth dropped through the earth's core and went all the way through to China. I mean . . . indescribable. And then my jaw went through the earth entirely when it chirped back. Inde-freakin-scribable. Then the chirping stopped. W.O.W.

" I'm not going to hurt you. I'm safe, it's okay. I'm not a white-coat, or any type of scientist. I've got wings, see?" I pulled out my 9 foot wings, they were a brown that matched my natural highlights with white and black here and there. It was her jaw's turn to go to China. Mine was still sore.

She looked up from my wings and met my soft and caring eyes with her hard and curious ones. Someone is advanced in their aging process. Sleeping Beauty's eyes softened. " Hi." She said so softly that I had to strain to hear, her throat was raspy, but that's probably 'cause she didn't talk. As if reading my mind, she cleared it. " I just don't know who to trust anymore." Tears welled in her beautiful eyes. " I thought the person who did this was my friend." Her tiny hand raised and her fingers traced the angry red line of the scar.

" Who did that to you?" I growled. Oops. I probably just scared her off. To my surprise, her eyes looked more soft and trust glowed within them. Way to make a first impression Sam. I mentally patted myself on the back.

" An Eraser. The Eraser wasn't my friend, but my friend made him." Tears welled in her eyes again.

" Who is your friend?"

" Ari Ba-Batchleder." She said letting the tears pour over. I picked her up and held her against me. Her tiny hands wrapped around my torso and I put one arm around her shoulders as she sobbed into my shoulder.

_Batchleder, where have I heard that name before? _I thought to myself. I could feel a stare boring into my back. I turned my head and saw Zack eyeing me questioningly. I shrugged. He looked at Sleeping Beauty and his eyes softened. Wow. Who's a teddy bear now?

" Jeb's son is the boy she's talking about, Sam." He said, locking eyes with mine. I _knew_I heard that name somewhere. I'd have to tell Jeb, maybe he'd ground him. Ha! I wish I could get grounded. The little girl, Sleeping Beauty as I liked to call her, stopped crying and looked up at me. I made a head movement that was a disguise nod. Oh, yeah, two reasons to see Jeb.

" Sweetie, do you have a name? I already have a nickname for you."

She shook her head no. " Ari just called me Wings."

" Well, I have another nickname. Wanna hear it?"

She nodded vigorously. " Sleeping Beauty, cause you look like her."

She looked confused. " Who?"

" I'll get you the book sometime, we can look at the pictures." I had only seen it in the playroom that Jeb took me to sometimes. Two reasons I needed to talk to him.

She only nodded in response, then started twirling my hair around.

" I think your name should start with letter 'S', if you don't mind." She shook her head. A light tweet was heard behind us. Sleeping Beauty gave a full-out smile and chirped right back.

" Um, what are you doing?" I asked, not wanting to make her mad. Her reaction was the opposite.

" That's Cassie, she speaks bird. I can speak any animal language. She says that that boy. Zack?" Zack inclined his head. " That Zack should fix his hair, 'cause it's all messy. Cassie also say's that your hair is really pretty and that she likes your name. And, she thinks that my name should be Sierra. Like the mountains. What do you think Sammi?" Wow, this girl can talk. And talk to _animals._I actually think my hair looks really bad, but whatever. My name kicks but and Sammi doesn't sound so bad coming from her mouth.

" You can call me Sammi, if you let Zack tweak the name a bit." I love teasing Zack, what else am I supposed to do for entertainment?

" I think it should be Sarah, but Sare for short. 'Cause it's sweet and dangerous all at the same time." Zack said. I told you that he could pic out names good. He picked out my nick name.

" Kinda like your personality." I added.

She chirped something. And, then she said, " We like it."

She has a name. Three reasons to go see Jeb. And, on cue, he walked into the room. " Would you like some more hot chocolate?"

* * *

**That was a long chapter for me at least. What do you think? I dedicate this chapter to my Grandma Jan. I would like to sarcastically thank my mother for interrupting me at least 7 times, my cat for pouncing on my keyboard, and my dog for almost peeing on my charger. I would like to thank my Favorites Playlist on my iPod for entertaining me during this chapter. I would also like to thank HP for the laptop. And Hot Chocolate for giving this chapter a name. Speaking of which i'm drinking right now. Anyways, do you think that Kayla should have a friend? Oh, and this is the only power flashback right now. Sorry, the next chapter is Angel. Bye!**


	10. Nudge Happened

**I went to a chuch-ish gathering today. Or else I would've updated yesterday. But, God is God and he goes way over FanFiction so like ya. I have to go sleep. But, I'm gonna update for you peeps. Oh, I **_**love**_** peeps!**_**  
**_**Kayla: Me too! They are like sugary marshmellows.  
Me: That's not how you spell that.  
Kayla: Your typing!  
Me: True.  
Kayla: Now what?  
Me: We could do a good news bad news.  
Kayla: Good news!  
Me: My throat doesn't hurt anymore!  
Kayla: * pouts * Bad news.  
Me: My nose is so stuffed I can barely breathe. * litterly goes and blows nose *  
Kayla: Poor you.  
Me: Ya, poor me.  
Kayla: Are you gonna, like, start the chapter?  
Me: Hold on. I want to say that -- after I make all the flocks meet -- I will post all of the ages ( again ) and who is in what flock, and who has what power.  
Kayla: I'm gonna go raid you're iTunes. * Goes to her imaginary laptop ( cause she's imaginary ) *  
Me: Whatever. I'm gonna go read.  
Kayla: What about FanFiction and your readers?  
Me: Oh, yeah, jeez I can't even think straight. * starts typing *  
Kayla: Aren't you foregetting something?  
Me: Onwards!**POVAngel

Whoa, I just saw a memory. Is that like a thought or is it a new power? Hm . . . new power.

_Hey Max! Guess what?  
What Angel? I'm actually trying to pay attention. If you didn't get a new power or one of them is evil, leave me alone please.  
But, Max! I gotta new power! I can see people's memories. But, only if they think about it._

Max's thoughts were something like _' Another power. What is that? Mind reading, mind controlling, talking to fish in mind, shape-shifter. And now, like, memory reader, is that what we should call it? So, that's 5 powers. Five powers, unbelievable. I should listen to Sare. Pretty kid, sort of reminds me of that one princess story I used to read to Angel. Oh, what was it called? Cinderella? No. Snow White? No. Hmm . . .  
Max? Your thinking about Sleeping Beauty. That's what Sam thinks she looks like. Funny, huh?  
Yeah, funny. _She went deep in thought again.

Nudge was like :_I like this Sare girl. She looks like she knows a little about fashion, I mean, look at those jeans! Totally the newest style! I wish Max would let me get jeans like that. I wish Max liked shopping. The only part she likes is the food court. I mean, I like the food court too, but I _love_ shopping! Like the last time we went, there was this _really_pretty dress! But, Max was like, ' Oh, your never going to wear that.' And I was like 'Max' but the dress was like $60. Isn't that like uber-expensixe. Like gas prices! Those are like super high! We run on natural gas though, well, Gazzy does. Ha! That was a really bad day, he really stunk._

Eww! That was a memory that should _never_ be relived. That's just nasty. My brother can be such a pain. I wonder what he is thinking. . .

_' This is sort of boring. Hmmmmmmmm . . . oh! I know! I'll let one loose.  
Gazzy! NO!  
Why?  
We just met them. Do you want to kill them?  
Well, not really.  
Then WAIT!  
Fine._Then he started grumbling under his breath. Boys will be boys or that's what normal people would say. In my world it's like boys will be their explosive bird-kid selves. Sigh.

I'm so bored. Oh my gosh. Why didn't I think of this before? Well, I think that it was probably because I'm reading other people's minds, but that's not the point.

" Max, can we play truth or dare? Or never have I ever? Or would you rather? Please, please, please . . . " Cue Bambi eyes from Nudge and Angel. We are almost there 'cause Max's mind is like, _No way am I playing truth or dare! . . . Maybe. . . This is the same way that we got Total. . . I hope someone doesn't dare him to lick my face. . . Aw crap! I just jinxed it!. . . Oh, I guess I should answer now._

" Sure." All of us youngsters squealed, including Trev. We got in a circle around the camp fire. This is gonna be fun.

" I'll go first!" I turned towards Nudge. " Truth or Dare?"_ Truth._ " Do you like the new flock?"

" Oh, come on Angel! That's way to easy. Of _coarse_! They're, like, awesome." She turned to Sare. " Truth or Dare?"

_Dare, duh._" Dare." I love my power, it's almost like being physic. Speaking of which I looked over at Max. She obviously knew what was going to happen, too, 'cause she was practically bouncing up and down. I laughed. Fang sent her a questioning glance, the ones that Max said they could communicate silently without being telepathic. I still don't get those two.

" I dare you to let Max carry you, using her super speed power of course. For five minutes, ending in an all out dive through a cloud," Max frowned, she obviously stopped looking for the future after being able to use her other freaky power. Amateur. " Go on, she won't bite. Well, she will if you were like a whitecoat and that was, like, a last resort kind of thing. OMG! Have any of you seen Twilight? We saw it when we were in Hawaii, it was like so fantablous. Isn't that a cool word? I like inventing words? It's kind of like you own new trick. Like magic! Like Harry Houdini magic, and he was the best. He was like kick-but awesome, like us. Oh, you know who else is kick-but awesome? Jakie Chan! He was on Elen, you know when we were in the hospital with your mom, Max? He was on there! I was like, hyperventilating! There's not to many things that can do that. OMG! I'd like totally die if I met Robert Pattinson! He's in Twilight! Oh, we missed New Moon though. But, Ella said that they got it on DVD when I was emailing her! Can we go to your mom's house Max? Please? ZOMG, so, since Sam is your twin, that means that Dr. M is her mom too. No way! I wish I could meet my Mom, but last time I tried Erasers almost caught us! Remember Fang? Remember that really cool thing I did with the cactus and then the spray paints. Now,_ that _was kick-butt awesome! Like, Chuck Norris! He's pretty cool, too. But, I still wish that those Erasers wouldn't've came. Remember they told us Max was dead, Fang? And you were like she can't be dead. Cause you would've felt it right? That's what Angel said that Max thought in Paris. Total _loved_Paris. Didn't you Total? But, then we left, and got caught, and Fang's Blog saved us and Max said it wouldn't, didn't you Max? Oh, we need to go shopping! I need some new shoes. Max, you need some too. Why do you like shoes so much? It's like when I say shopping you run, but when I say shoes, your using super speed to get there! That's so not fair. Oh, and you know you've never even worn a dress, even when your mom bought you one for that Global Warming speech to Congress. You didn't even wear a dress for Congress. Then we'll have to strap you down when you go to something special, like a date. That reminds me of Ella! Oh, you didn't even tell Sam she has a half-sister! That's not nice, Max. Max? Angel, where's Max?"

You are probably wondering why no one stopped her, and why Max isn't here. 1. " Nudge, Max went with Sare to do the dare, she hasn't even been here past ' Go on, she won't bite.'"

2. Everyone's hands were over their ears, trying not to listen. We tried to shut her up, but no one could get close. Weird. Wonder what that means? T_revor did you block Nudge when she was talking?_ He looked around for a second before realizing that I was talking to him through his mind.

_Yeah, _he had a sheepish smile on his face._I was practicng my power when she started talking, and I couldn't concentrate on anything besides trying to keep my ears from bleeding. Sorry._

_It's all cool. At least Max isn't here._

" Well," Sam started, " Max wasn't exaggerating when she said that you were the Nudge Channel. And, apparently, 24/7 too. Don't teach Sare how to do that. She's bad enough without saying a monologue worthy speech without taking one breath. Even with air sacks, that's got to be hard. You guys okay?" Fang, Zack, Iggy, Trevor, and the Gasman were all clutching their ears with a pained expression on their faces.

Sam put her hand softly on Zacks and his pained expression went away as he slowly lowered his hand, resting it in his lap after intertwining them. " Ringing noise. Guys don't talk that much. Have to get use to it."

Fang though, went straight back to impassive after Sam asked if they were okay, Mr. Emotionless Rock was back. Fang's jaw twitched, his version of unbridled chortling. " Doesn't help much even if you are."

Sam looked weird with her head cocked to the side, I guess I was used to seeing Total wear that expression. " Huh? Are what?"

Iggy responded instead of Fang. Probably 'cause his thoughts were about Fang lacking communication skills without Max. " He means, as you can tell with the short sentences," he glanced at Fang, or in his direction." That it doesn't even help if you are used to the Nudge Channel. Like you said 24/7 all Nudge, all the time."

Max and Sare landed and stepped into the clearing, well, Max stepped and Sare frantically ran right to Sam to tell her how exciting it had been. Both of their faces were totally grins, Sare's fascinated, Max's exhilirated. She went to sit next to Fang. She was half lying down, supporting her weight on her left hand, just like I was. I smiled my trademark smile at her. Angelic. Fang handed her a granola bar and when their hands' touched, both minds almost shorted out. How pathetic. Then Max got her brain to function. " What happened while we were gone?" Everyone grimanced except Zack, Sam, and Sare. Sam and Sare to busy talking, Zack to busy watching Sam smile, brain already shorted out. Double pathetic. Well, maybe it's just teenage bird-kids. I guess I'll find out sooner or later.

" Nudge happened." Gazzy said still covering his ears. Ha!

**Uh, I don't have anything to say besides I think I got carpal tunnel from Nudge's monolougue. R & R**

**~ Keep on Being You ~**


	11. Supernatural Fun

**Kayla: I'm better!  
Me: Whop-dee-doo for you.  
Kayla: You're almost better.  
Me: Operative word being almost.  
Kayla: You're being negative.  
Me: That's cause my life sucks.  
Kayla: If I sing, will you feel better?  
Me: Not at all.  
( Kayla sings off key )  
Me: You're horrible.  
Kayla: Sue me.  
Me: I think I will.  
Kayla: I'm imaginary.  
Me: I'll get an imaginary restraining order.  
Kayla: Restraining orders are the cause of your life sucking.  
Me: * sighs dramatically * I know.  
Kayla: So let's get this story going!  
Me: Why?  
Kayla: You'll feel better?  
Me: Onwards!**

**Jason POV**

It's about 10 at night when I heard the swooshing of wings. I looked up and saw 4 bird flying above, I looked closer and I knew these birds weren't regular birds. Regular birds don't nose-dive when they see a kid sitting on a rock with wings, and normal birds don't wear converse. I looked back at the lurking shadows of owls behind the trees. Wait. _Converse? _I looked up to see a girl with wings going top speed right at me. She slowed as I got up and checked the fire -- tapping everyone lightly on the way -- I turned around, and made my way back to the rock, wings out. The girl landed, I could tell she was suddenly indecisive. Freaky power of mine. I looked at her enough to drive any teenage boy crazy, but strangely, she didn't phase me.

" Looks like we have company, good call J." Alex steeped up from her spot that was behind me, anger and astonishment apparent on her voice. Maybe not her voice, but it was easy for me to pick up. I wonder if some people find emotions hard to read.

The rest of the girl's flock landed behind her, a boy that was suspicious stepped forward, obviously the leader with the strong attitude apparent on his face. I wonder if Alex thinks that. She's a bit weary still, but curiosity is covering her aura. Yes, I just said aura. I'm not going to call it her 'personal bubble'. It's hard to come up with a word that describes the area around a person. Alex stepped forward even more when Kyle and Ari joined us, flanking me. Did I mention that I'm her second in command? The two leaders eyes met and I saw the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my short Avian-American life. A golden glowing string-like wire went into their chests, right where their hearts should be. I looked closer, and saw that the two strings tied in the space between the two flocks. Can you picture that? A golden _string_was coming out of Alex's chest and was tied in the middle of the flocks, that string went straight into the boy's chest. I took a breath and was amazed to felt no astonishment in anyone's aura. Curious, I walked forward, to where the string-things met. " J? Jason? What are you doing? Jason!" Came from Kyle and Alex, Ari just watched curiously. I reached out to where the knot was and my fingers went through it.

" Can you see that? That string?"

" What string?" The leader of the other flock asked. Apparently, they couldn't feel it either.

" Nevermind, no sleep for 48 hours, must be hallucinating." Even though I clearly wasn't. I pretended to sleepily stumble back to my place, behind Alex and in front of Ari and Kyle.

I looked back at the string, seemingly invisible to everyone else. Then a thought struck me, _' Maybe your crazy.'_No, I can't be crazy, maybe it's just a new power. No, I know it's not that. Maybe it's an emotional bond? Yeah, that's way more likely. Even though they just met. I kept pondering over this as Alex switched her attention back to the other flock. And started the interrogation.

" Who are you? Where are you going? Did the School send you? Why are you here?" Alex is always the paranoid one.

" I'm Payne, this is my twin brother Robert or Rob, little Elizabeth or Lizzy or Liz or Beth, and Ember who just nose-dived down 'cause she saw that one with his wings out. I'm the leader. We were going to Canada 'cause Ember has a 'funny feeling' and the School didn't send us, 'cause we just broke out. Who are _you?_ Where are _you _going? Did the School send_ you?_"

" I'm Alexandria or Alex, Jason or J, Ariana or Ari, and Kyle. We're going to Maximum Ride. We also just broke out of the School. I think that's what Ember's ' funny feeling ' may be. I'm leader."

" Okay, well, since we're both going to the same place, might as well stick together right?" Ember said, fiddling around in her pack. She looked at Payne expectantly, she was excited on the inside. I wonder why.

" If it's okay with Alexandria." Said Payne as a notebook fell out of Ember's backpack. Rob picked it up and carefully put it in his back pack. Ember scowled, her emotion was furious.

" Call me Alex. It's fine with me as long as one of yours stays up for watch, if Jason stays up any longer, I think he might go crazy." _If I'm not already._ I added mentally, staring at the visible knot in the clearing. Meanwhile, Ember was giving Rob a death glare and Rob himself had the most amused grin on his face, I almost cracked up.

Everyone went off in different directions, except for Ember and Rob. As I followed Alex, watching as the string got shorter because Rob was practically walking with her. I could faintly hear Ember saying, " I'll set everything you own on fire." Did she mean that litterly?

" You wouldn't dare." Apparently, guess it's a power.

" And why is that?"

"Because everything I own is right underneath your_ precious_ sketch book."

" I'll. . . I'll. . . I'll-"

" Or you could let me get it back for you." I said, coming up behind Ember, I could feel a sisterly bond connecting me to her. Might as well make the best of it.

" And why would I let you do that?"

" 'Cause you can't do anything else." She humphed at my logic.

Rob stepped up to the plate. " And what are you going to do about it?"

" Ari." I replied shortly. He felt curious. " Ari." This time I called her name.

" Yes?" She was at my side in a moment, overly bouncy. She was always like that when we make new friends, which was hardly ever.

" Get that notebook and hand it to Ember, if you know what I mean." No you perverted readers. That was not innuendo. It was trying to get Ari to do what I want with out making Rob suspicious of the involvement with powers. I had no idea what he could do.

She nodded. And slowly lifted up her hand, the notebook followed her hand movement, she moved her index finger slightly and it zoomed towards her. Last second, she moved her index finger back in place, and moved her hand left, to where Ember was, and slowly lowered the book down from where it was above her head. She failed miserably. Rob's eyes flashed and the book litterly froze, as in, it was encased in a block of ice.

" Oh, _Robby_ now why do you have to go and do that? Now _I'll_have a little supernatural fun." Her eyes flashed, and Rob's right shoe caught on fire, he started hopping around on one foot, he looked like a pogo-stick. Her hazel eyes were dangerously tinted red and Rob's other shoe caught of fire. Ari was on the floor laughing. I was chuckling, finding it hard to full-out laugh with pain, murderous anger, and revenge in the air. All the time, Ember's notebook stayed suspended in a block of ice over her head. Elizabeth came over to see what everyone was laughing about, and a tinkling laugh came out of her mouth, sounding weirdly like wind chimes. Strange.

Kyle came over, probably wondering what was taking Elizabeth so long when he saw all of us. Me staring at the notebook chuckling, Ari having a laughing fit on the forest floor, Ember staring at Rob -- her eyes were blazing with red now --, Elizabeth gazing at Rob and giving more wind-chime laughs, and Rob looking like his feet were on fir- wait, they are. And broke out in his own deep chuckle, also watching Rob, who now looked like he was imitating a frazzled rabbit.

Alex and Payne came over. I took a deep breath. Alex was astonished, not quite to the angry stage yet. Payne supprised me, he was expectant and amused. I looked over at him and saw that he was watching his brother, his gaze turned to Ember and was not the least bit worried, then to the notebook above her head, he turned curious. His gaze became exhilarated, and the notebook started to slowly melt. Alex looked astonished and Ari stopped laughing, whiping tears off of her face. Only Elizabeth, Rob, and Ember stayed in the same state. Apparently, Payne did this often.

That ended when it was thawed out and it fell on Ember's head, knocking her concentration, making her take her eyes off of Rob's feet, and catch it before it landed in a mud puddle. I looked back at Rob's feet, which were now exposed since the fire had burned through his shoes, it didn't even look that bad. I suddenly realised that he was also staring at his feet, he was probably using his power to freeze things the whole time, but he still had at least first-degree burns. " Lizzy." Payne said, not even glancing at his brother, as his emotions went to love. Huh. What a teddy bear.

Elizabeth went to Rob and trailed her hand over his right foot. I was astonished again -- the others emotions added to it -- when the red marks disappeared. She trailed her hand over his left foot and the same thing happened. Wow. She could heal. I bet the first thing out of Alex's mouth is gonna be--

" Can you heal Eraser wounds?" Yep, I knew it. See, Alex has an Eraser wound on her side, she says she just smart mouthed so much that he took a little Swipe & Laugh on her torso. Did I mention that the golden string thingy was there the whole time?

" It's very hard, but I might be able to." She said going over and standing right in front of Alex. " Where is it?" Alex lifted her shirt up and the other flock gasped.


	12. Being Themselves

**Okay so it's like one in the morning and I'm super bored so here is my before story thing.**

**Kayla: This is a really bad time. My friend is staying over for the night.**

**Me: Mine too. Say hi Hayley.**

**Hayley: I think this thing is like super funny and weird but whatever. Hey I bought Siejfbdicbfjdb**

**( in the middle of that I ran my hands across the keyboard and I thought it would be cool if I left it there)**

**Me: Don't type my name aloud * whispers behind hand * there are some creepy kids out there.**

**( looks at me like I'm crazy )**

**Hayley: so anyways I bot her this iPod**

**Me: You need to drop the sowing classes and take typing.**

**( smacks me )**

**Me: Hey it's just plain truth.**

**Hayley: just do the damn chapter so we can play cardz.**

**( leaves room with hamster that was on the keyboard the whole time )**

**Kayla: Are you two going to gamble with Goldfish again?**

**Me: Maybe**

**Kayla: Your pathetic**

**Me: Oh yeah what do you and your friend do?**

**Kayla: Anabeth and I play dress up.**

**Me: I knew it.**

**Kayla: We use your tutus**

**Me: Shut up and do the good news bad news and the shout outs and the disclaimer already.**

**Kayla: Good news**

**Me: I'm writing another chapter**

**Kayla: Bad news**

**Me: I have to wake up early and go to the library with my mom**

**Kayla: Worse news**

**Me: This is going to be the last chapter that I will have out till Friday unless someone out there loves me**

**Kayla: I love you**

**Me: * under breath * lesbian * in a normal voice * your imaginary.**

**Kayla: At least you can admit that I'm imaginary.**

**Me: Shout outs**

**Kayla: Thank you White Wing Alchemist Seperate Entity and Midge. For reviewing**

**Me: You rock! Disclaimer**

**Kayla: She is not a middle aged white man**

**Me: you could do better**

**Kayla: I'm tired**

**Me: let's just get on with it.**

**Uh... Hmmmmmmm Pov of uh 3rd person POV until I decide**

All of the members of both flocks are hungry. So Iggy, being Iggy, pulls out tin foil and twenty hot dogs. What's one thing we know about bird-kids? They eat 3000 calories a day. So, seeing as there are ten bird kids, that's 30000 calories, however they are bird kids and used to being malnourished. But, Sare, being Sare, has another twenty hot-dogs; four hot dogs per said bird kids. And Angel, being Angel, has two hotdogs for the barely-mentioned bird-dog Total. And, seeing as everyone is being themselves, Max and Sam are lighting a bonfire with the help of a pyro Gazman, Angel is petting Total and trying to listen to Nudge rambel on about cute shoes while reading everyones mind, Zack and Fang are being silent and looking at their better-more-talkative-other-halves in wonder at how they can stand to actually wear colors and converse like normal people, Sare-alwys having a trick up her sleeve- is levatating and slowly rotating the hotdogs.

Max moved back into Fang, just as her twin did the same thing with Zack right next to her. Max shivered unconciously, the cold of the night was getting to her even with a blazing fire in front of her. Fang, being his overprotective boyfriend self, pulled her tight and debated internally on what her argument would be if he offered her his black-duh- leather jacket. Angel told him to go for it and he did, he had learned that the mind reader was usually right, because she got him Max. He broke the warm embrace and took off his jacket and he gave it to Max. Who accepted it because she knew it would smell just like him. She then became lost in an internal conversation with the all-to-popular Voice. Fang, being his Mr. Emotionless Rock self, knew that she was talking to it and gazed up at the stars thinking about how many he could see when the lived at the E-shaped house.

Sam, also being her self, began to wonder what it felt like to live on a house, and have a mom, but all the while having the weight on her shoulders. Samantha Marie Ride - since she had no other last name - started wondering about how a normal life would be like. Zack, who was like Fang with his overprotectiveness, put his arm casually around Sam, trying to keep her warm as she sighed in content and snuggled into his side, and looked into the distant trees, wondering what would happen next.

Nudge, being Nudge, was astonished that it could go so long without someone talking. So she took the matter into her own hands and started chattering away about squirrels, flying, birds, penguins, Antarctica, Hawaii, killer seals, and Chuck Norris.

Iggy, also being himself, looked in Nudge's general direction. And sighed in annoyance as his ' sister ' started going off about flying squirrels, because he was content with listening to the sounds of nature: the crackling of the fire, the hoot of an owl, a rabbit scurring back to it's family. It's normal rabbit family. He thought of his parents back in Virginia. Wow. Be was comparing his life with rabbits. He began making small talk with the-ever-so-friendly Sare, telling her when to turn the Oscar Meyer Weniers.

Where as his favorite partner, Gazzy, was off in the tent, was quietly singing the theme song of Oscar Meyer Weniers, and building a bomb under the cover of the small tent because he didn't want to feel the wrath of Max. Classic Gasman.

Angel, being Angel, was poking around in other peoples' minds and smiling angelically at anyone who looked at her suspiciously. She was simply amused at the buzz of thoughts around her, everything from ' normal lives ' to the E-shaped house. Angel, however, didn't want to be normal and was completely content with her life. It wasn't boring and she had the best mom ever, Max. She sighed contentment with her thoughts as she turned towards Total to talk about their lovely trip to France.

Sare, being Sare, loved being outside in and with her sister Sammi who had saved her butt everytime she was in trouble. Sare was enjoying using her power for something other than practical jokes and defence mechinisms, as Sammi would say. She looked up as she saw the ghost of an experiment from her childhood that was she liked to think of as her gaurdian angel, she got to use 3/4 powers at once, it was definantly her good day. She started chirping as she conversed with Liz, Liz told her about what happened at the school after they left, apparently, the other flocks had also left and the whitecoats had gone histeric with trying to find them, but they were guessing all the wrong places. Sare would tell Sammi this later, late at night or when they were up in the air flying and the sun was high in the sky, two of her favorite times of day.

Iggy told everyone that the hotdogs were ready and they talked and milled around about different things. Nudge talked to Angel and Total about how she was thinking about going vegaterian. Max telling Sam more about their mother and sister and, reluctantly, told her that the two teenage birdkids father was none other than Jeb. A fact that Sam and Zack were extatic about. Max and Fang talking about how - after all the other flocks get there - they were going to Dr. M's house. Gazzy decided it was time to use one of his lovely gifts once he was done eating. Gazzy being Gazzy, almost everyone thought and made Angel laugh an angelic laugh. Sare suggested that they all go for a midnight fly, since you needed a gas mask to go in the clearing they were sleeping. She saw a waterfall that she was sure that she would convince both flocks to go to tomorrow. The flocks lazily fell asleep at exactly midnight, after the clearing had aired out and they were all to tired to flap anymore. Everyone had peaceful sleep that night.

**I couldn't think of who's POV to do this chapter in so, yeah. My friend really is over and really did type that. Liz was pretty random, just thought of Sare and was like oh yeah she can see the dead. This chapter is devoted to sleep deprived people such as myself. R & R. Not Rachel Ray no offence but I like Ellen DeGeneris better. Yeah, I know I spelled it wrong, but it's like 2:30 and I can't concentrate. I have to wake up at 6:00 someone figuativly kill me.**

**~ Fly On Into A Supermassive Black Whole ~ **

**P.S. Yeah, I went there, done that.**


	13. Sketches

**Okay, so my choices of what to do are a) FanFiction [ which i chose ] b) Homework c) talk to my retarded friend [ not hayley ] d) listedn to my mom go off about how crappy my dad is e) call my dad when i can't **

**I went with A as you can see. Kayla went to sea world ( do they even still have that ), so I have to do everything myself, including my oh so frizzy hair. Not fun. So - leaves to go eat a snack for **5**minutes - let's start with saying that I was eating Top Raman. ( Is that how you spell it? ) And finish with saying that I have to do my homework before my mom eats me then spits me out.**

**Let's see . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ember POV**

Here I am in the magical land of unicorns and rainbows. Yeah right. I'm looking at a girl who is a mutant and has wings lifting up her shirt to reveal the bottom of her sports bra to show Elizabeth - an eight year old healer - an old Eraser wound that looks like some angry wolf-boy took his hand and swiped it across her torso to make five angry red lines that I assume to be scars. Yeah, magical rainbows and freaking ponies. Our fearless leader hissed, _hissed,_ like a cat, but he's a bird right? _No shit Sherlock._The back of my mind said. Creepy right, everyone has an overemotional conscious right? Well, anyways Beth - Elizabeth's nickname - trailed over to her slowly, ran her fingers over the scar and we heard a pop. The boy who saved my notebook - Jason - also hissed when he heard the sickening pop come out of _his_fearless leader, Alex. Seriously, when did these people get injected with cat? The scar didn't go away, but it faded a little and Alex said, " Thanks Lizzy, that was really starting to get annoying whenever we needed to fight. I'm fine Jason. No pain, no game." I looked over at him carefully, to see the pain I saw in Alex's eyes a second ago in a faded form in his.

He turned to me. " What are you so curious about?" As if he could read my face like a book. Weird.

" What's your power?" I said, curiosity leaking into my low and quiet voice.

" I can taste emotions and control bonds. What about yours? Besides the whole fire thing."

" I control volcanoes." I said calmly, as if I had just said that my cat was catching a mouse. Speaking of cats. " Fritz? Fritz? Come here girl."

Some of you are like, ' huh?' Well, I have a flying talking cat named Fritz, 'cause she spazzes a lot. And, I mean a _lot. _A miniature tabby came in the clearing. The star of most of my living sketches. She had an orange diamond on her forehead, circular brown and orange spots on her other wise white tummy, a checkered black and orange nose, and her main coat was brown and black stripes. " What's up?"

" Fritz meet Jason, Alex, Kyle, and Ari. Guys meet my flying, talking, spastic, rescued from Itex, cat, named Fritz." Everyone was in apparent shock, but Ari was the first to come closer.

" Hi Fritz." She said warily, not sure weather to shake her paw or scratch her under the chin. Fritz, being both human and cat, accepted both as a sign of welcome.

" Hello." Fritz replied steadily, standing on her hind legs and extending a front paw, which Ari wordlessly shook. Jason stepped forward, bemusement in his eyes. " Hello." Fritz said again, extending her left paw. Which Jason did not except, instead, he picked the started cat up and cradled her like a baby as he stroked her chin with one finger.

Fritz started purring, something she - trust me - never did. She meowed again, something she has never done. " Oh! Lower, lower, to the left, no the other left, oh yes right there that's the spot." She started purring rather loudly. Jason looked very amused as he followed her instructions, scratching all over her chin before he put her down gently, " You, I like." She said before seeing a mouse and chasing it off into the trees.

Everyone, including Jason and myself, burst out laughing. After it quieted down, I turned up the fire - using my power - and offered to take first watch.

Twenty minutes later, I'm sitting on the same rock Jason was using when I spotted him, drawing a snowy owl that's swooping slowly over our clearing. When something - or rather someone - burst into the clearing, being a hunted mutant bird-kid, I got into fighting stance, dropping my notebook and pencil in the process. Until I realized that it was just Fritz who had a mouse, dangling from his tail, in her mouth. Can we say gross?

" How many is that now? Five in the day that we've been flying." I commented as she dropped the rat at my feet.

" Seven actually, why are you drawing that horrid owl, when the essence of beauty is right in front of you?"

" You mean a dead, un-breathing mouse?"

" Not the ungrateful mouse, silly! Me." Said Fritz, hopping in a batch of daisy's and posing like she was about to catch a fly.

" You are pretty photogenic." I said, already starting the playful Fritz on a clean sheet of paper. I would finish the owl later, seeing all that was left to draw was the legs. Within five minutes, I had already drawn Fritz herself with her black with orange striped wings and was focusing on the serene meadow that screamed peace and harmony, trying to get the beauty of the flowers just right.

" So that's what's in there." A voice said right behind me. I, a hyperactive bird-girl, swung a punch and landed the unsuspecting intruder in the nose, followed by a crunch that meant I broke his nose. I had him in a headlock before I realized I knew this man.

" Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Jason. I wasn't paying attention and I thought you were a white coat or something. You should know better than to sneak up on someone when they're on watch." I said releasing him as soon as I saw his face. He was holding his nose and looking at me with a half shocked and half amused smile on his face. He immediately turned around and went to Lizzy, he put her hand to his face and I heard her sigh in her sleep and his face was all fixed up when he turned around and faced me.

" You have quite the punch, but I like it better when you use it on the enemy." He said, coming over to my frozen form and picking up my - once agian - fallen notebook. He flipped through the pages as I recovered. " You are quite the artist, you know." He said, looking at the picture I was currently drawing.

" Go to sleep." I said, snatching the sketch book back and looked at Fritz, who was in exactly the same position. " You, I'm not done with yet." The miniature tabby nodded slightly.

When I heard Jason's light breathing in the background, I finished the flowers and dismissed the kitty. I finished the owl. I looked over my sketches. I had one of each member of the flock: Payne holding a sleeping Lizzy, slight smile on his face; Rob and Payne - looking exactly alike since I didn't have any colors ( but Payne's eyes were shaded in a little more than Rob's) - flying right next to each other with a roughly battered sign in the background saying brothers; there was even one of Lizzy sleeping peacefully on a tree branch, wings out. I had a rough sketch of me from when I looked in the mirror. Three of Fritz: the one I just drew, one of him chasing a mouse, and one of him curled up in a ball next to Lizzy. The owl. The deer. And the meadow I drew while I was flying. That's 10. My goal was thirteen before we got to Canada. I drew one of the whole flock - Payne, Rob, Lizzy, Fritz, and I sitting on the rock I was currently taking watch on. My imagination wandered as I drew; Lizzy ended up with a smile on her face, Rob ended up with his shoes on fire, Payne ended up standing next to Lizzy - a smile on his face - and looking at a block of ice that was above my head. I laughed as I looked at the end result. I let my imagination wander again, thinking about tonight's events and ended up lightly sketching on the paper, twenty minutes later, I looked down to see Jason with a very cat-like Fritz in his arms. I smiled, that was the first time I had ever seen Fritz act like a house cat. Major first-time. One more . . . I drew the new flock: Ari ROFLing **( text talk: ROFl= rolling on the floor laughing )**, Jason smirking looking at something the paper didn't show, Alex standing with a tough-guy expression with her hands on her hips, and Kyle next to Jason just standing, the kid didn't do much.

Sketching was the only thought on my mind as I drew all of these, thirteen sketches in one and a half days. Pretty good if I do say so myself.

- time lapse -

Next thing I know we're flying over a waterfall and it's 9:30 in the morning. The front of our gang started to descend, everyone followed suite.

And, that's why we're standing here - 18 bird kids, a bird-dog, and a bird-cat - looking in amazement at each other when Jason goes in the middle and says, " Whoa. Can _anyone _feel that?"

**Cliffy. Next I'll either Jason or Angel. PM me if you have any questions about anything. PM me if you have an idea. PM me if you get bored. This may be the last update in a whole week of 10 updates in a row but sorry. School is gonna be hell when I get back. If you like blonde jokes, check out my profile.**

**~ Fly on ~ **


	14. Haven't Heard The Half Of It

**Okay, so no homework tonight, but no promises as to when I'm updating next. If your wondering, this is my hectic schedule**: **wake up 7:30, school 9:00-3:47, TWS 4:00-6:00, sleep 10 so I get about 1 hour in the morning, and 4 hours at night ( which are spent eating, doing homework, and checking email and such[ if anything social doesn't come up]) so i'm pretty busy. I can barely check my email, and when I write, i do it on my iPod and forward it through email, to documents, to fanfiction for spellcheck. It's Ash Wednesday, as I'm writing this, I don't know when It'll be put up though. **

**Angel POV**

There were so many more minds than I was used to, there was: **( by flock )** me, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazz; Sam, Zack, Sare, Trev; Alex, Jason, Ari, Kyle; Payne, Rob, Ember, and Elizabeth. Not to mention Total the bird-dog and Fritz the bird-cat. That's . . . twenty right? Yeah, twenty.

Not to mention how different everyone viewed things. Max thought of almost everyone as a brother or a sister, saw things like they all were all on her shoulders, and was the most ' macho ' anyone could be. Sam thought of everyone like Max, but not everything was on her shoulders, but she would gladly take responsibility from anyones' shoulders. Alex could sometimes really be a pesimest, not that she'd say anything about it, she liked her fearless rep' but showed emotion every time it involved her flock members ( which was most of the time ), and saw most things like Sam and Max. Payne was another fearless, responsibility taking, selfless leader, who loves Elizabeth like Max loves me. Elizabeth is a completly different person, much like me, she's angelic, manipulative, kind, and always calm; she is very much an optimist and wants to take certain things into her own hands. Ember is different than everyone else, she's fifteen instead of sixteen or fourteen, she has red hair, bad ass ( don't tell Max! ), and she draws very descriptive sketches; she loves her uniqueness. Rob is very laid back, always teasing, typical teenage boy. Zack is like a Fang clone, accept his features, need I say more. Ari is also laid back, much like Rob, except the girl version, teenage girl, minus the girlyness, and the shopping. Sare was much like Ari, except she liked fashion and accesories, like a tom-girl. Trev is like Gazzy, but minus the whole ' girls have cuties thing ', he was more like ' ladies first ' and such. Fang is Fang, there's really no other way of putting it. You know the rest of the Flock.

Jason. Jason was the laid back, always joking, teenage boy. But, he was so much more than that. Because of his power to feel or ' taste ' emotions. He saw things not through power, but through how strong you felt about something.

Currently, Sam and Max were standing in front of their flocks, as were Alex and Payne. It was a very awkward silence, let me tell you. Just as Max was about to speak, Jason stepped forward, getting between the flocks, and turned in a slow circle. I could tell he was using his power, because through his eyes, it was a spider web of golden strings. " Whoa. Can _anyone_ feel that?"

**Angel was just to get ( hopefully ) a little more understanding on whos who.**

**Jason POV**

In case you can't taste and see emotion bonds, this is how my world looks. Golden strings, looking like spider webs from how they were criss-crossing. I stopped turning around and looked up, everyone but a little girl was looking at me like I was crazy.

The angelic girl stepped out of the crowd. " Hi! I'm Angel." _Huh_, I thought, _what a coincedence._ She giggled like a normal girl would do. The golden string that was coming out of her chest was going into a boy that wasn't much older than her, he had gray eyes.

A brown haired girl stepped forward and grabed Angel's forearm, apparenty gently, since Angel felt no pain. Her gold string was going to a boy who had black hair and dark eyes, wearing all black. _I _wonder_ what _his _favorite color is._ I thought sarcastically. Angel giggled again. " Angel! Listen to me." She didn't say anything else, so her statement was irrelevant. Alex caught my eye, she was worried and anxious, she wanted to know what the emotions of these people were.

Another girl on Angel's side of the clearing was curious, although her face was an impassive mask. She was pretty with her blonde hair and intellegent blue-green eyes. As if every little movement caught her eye. I looked closer, she had a few freckles, as I looked closer, I saw a light but dominant scar on her face, starting at her forward, it forked and went to her eye and edge of her mouth. I suddenly felt another emotion, from me, other than curiosity, I felt bloodlust. Cold, strong, angry bloodlust. I needed to know who did this to her, hunt that person down and kill them, or seriously injure. I looked at her string and was entirely shocked when it went straight into my chest. How could I not _feel _that? I put a hand on my heart, no difference.

_Jason, this is Angel, a power of mine mind reading, I can tell you everyones names. The girl standing next to me is Max, the one that almost looks like her is Sam, the one behind Max is Fang, the one flanking his right is Iggy and the one flanking his left is Zack, the one flanking Iggy's left is Nudge and the one flanking his right is Gasman, the boy is Trevor, and the girl you're staring at - behind Sam - is Sare. _Okay, now that is officialy the third weirdest thing I have ever expirenced in my life.

This just doesn't get any weirder. _Oh, you haven't heard the half of it._ She looked at me and smiled a - well - angelic smile that sort of made her name fit in with her personality. She smiled at that.

I looked around again, the gold strings still haven't evaporated. Other than gold, there was silver ( some overlapping the gold ) that represented deep friendship. There was bronze, that essentially meant blood ties. I was supprised at how many bronze strings there were. There weren't any red strings either, somthing I was happy about, because red strings meant enemys. I breathed in and tasted the aroma. Confusion, happiness, irratation, suprise, astonishment, suspiciousness, calm, worry, and . . . love. I breathed in through my mouth again and could sense exactly where it was coming from, the two that Angel had pointed out as Sam and Zack. I was shocked to see the golden line between their chests. I had never expirenced a love besides the brother/sister or flock connections.

I knew I was freaking everyone out, so I turned my back on the new expirence and took my rightful place next to Alex. They, everyone, tensed. None of us knew what to do, none of us wanted to through our valuable and hard to get trust out into the open, for someone to strangle and munipulate. I still wasn't sure what to do when something launched into the woods. And no, it was not Fritz.

**Did anyone know that Sam and Max is a computer game? Just a small fact. I made the flock untrustworthy like normal. Hope u enjoyd! P.S. what do you think the ' something ' is? And. Does anyone think I should make this a crossover? Review! :D**


	15. Making Friends With The Wall

**OMFG I'm sorry u guys I know what its like waiting for a new update so like I'm trying to get this up by 3/9/10 so ya. If i don't then yell at me, I know this isn't very good writing. Latest events since 2/22. . . my parents got seperated so you know why i'm not writing. I really hope that I can write more chapters. I'VE BEEN SICK ALSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ONWARD!!!!!!**

**Kyle POV**

You know what I just noticed? I haven't talked at all. I guess I'm in shock. And I'm bound, gagged, and duck-taped. I wonder if there gonna get us some food! I'm starving. I moved over to give Nudge some room 'cause she just almost rolled over me. Like, I've heard that school kids on bus rides get bored and just let the go with gravity, but they never go through with it cause they tense up at the last second. That's what was happening to us except we couldn't tense up. Over all we were pretty crowded. Max - also bound, gagged, and duck-taped - was trying her best to break the super strong ropes by raw strength, she has been at it for about five minutes and I think the loosened a little, fifteen more minutes of that and her left wrist will be free. Ari just got knocked over and is now on her back with her arms and legs up in the air, if not for the situation it'd be totally hilarious. Fritz had a human-worthy death-glare on her small face ( she hates muzzles ), where as Total was looking absolutly mutianous because his was too tight.

The semi-truck lurched and Max tumbled into Fang, who rolled over and grabbed her hand to steady him. But they weren't the only ones. Alex tumbled and made friends with the wall; Total rolled into Angel's lap; Sare also hit the wall with the bad-side of her face, I still haven't been able to get a good look; Iggy went full on into the wall and had an expression on his face that made me want to laugh, though it only came out like, " Umgh," and tasted awful; I tipped over when Nudge tumbled full-force into me and we both hit the wall. She made a high pitched shriek.

**Jason POV ( just for emotions)**

When everyone stopped rolling around, we started listening for something, anything. We heard voices, but we couldn't get the gist of what they were saying, so we sat there feeling utterly helpless. Though, ten minutes later we heard footsteps, only one pair, and then there was a screeching noise, light was let in and we could see a shirt, the torso, the shoulders, and finally, the head. Five people stood up, Alex: livid with rage; Sare: hurt, angry, and betrayed; Angel: pure shock; Fang: rage and regret; Max: love, despair, hurt, anger.

**I know it's short but i will have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Oh, and I'm torn between making him evil, and making him a friend.**


	16. Multiple Personality Dissorder

Sare POV

_Five people stood up, Alex: livid with rage; Sare: hurt, angry, and betrayed; Angel: pure shock; Fang: rage and regret; Max: love, despair, hurt, anger._

I'll give you three guesses as to who it is and the first two don't count. One, Marian. WRONG! Two, Jeb. WRONG! Three Ari Batchelder. Absolutly freaking right! Alex and I stood - we had broken through the now weak ropes - there with rage and hurt locking us to the floor of the enormous semi. Angel had the most devastated look on her face, as though a grown-up going through great dissapointment in a child. Max stood slowly and stretched her arm out, despair clear on her face. Fang stood watching he carefully, wanting to make sure that she didn't do anything rash.

"Ari?" Max said, tears streaming down her face.

What the hell? Why was she so attached? Something, my concious maybe, screamed at me that she didn't tell us everything. I suddenly felt the trust that I'd felt towards Max evaporate before I could even think that it would be gone. How could she do this?

Fang put a hand on her shoulder and softly said, "Max? Max, he's not the same. He's not the same. Listen to Angel! Let her in Max. Let her show you. Max? Max? Come on, Max. You have to see." Wow, by the end of this he was begging.

"No, no. Stop, no!" She was clutching her head. Her knees gave out. "Stop_, stop!" _She was actually in agony. She curled up on the floor, clutching her head in hands. Having the most defeated expression on her face. "Fang, make him_ stop_! Make_ it _stop! _He's_ doing it! Stop!_ Stop_!" Maximum Ride was on the floor sobbing. Okay? There was definantly something she didn't tell us. However, Ari had an evil sneer on his face. Fang was standing in a protective crouch over her, as were the rest of her flock, though behind instead of in front.

"If you value your life, _mutant_, you'll step aside." Ari said, automatically going into a hunting crouch as Fang snarled menacingly. A sign that he was not moving unless Pegasis came prancing out of the rainbow, hidden by the massive hoard of Erasers standing behind _it._ "Or," he said noticing that Fang was not going to move. "I could kill her. Though Father would be dissapointed, but what's new?" Fang snarl almost made me run for it, almost.

"Where is your dear old father, I'd like to have a word with him Mutt." Jeez, Fang really could be terrifying if he wanted to.

"Speak of the devil. . ." Ari said, backing away and swiveled his head - he had been staring at Max the whole time - and looked at a new approaching figure. Max stopped sobbing and moaning in agony and started taking in deep ragged breaths, Fang picked her up and set her down right next to him. " And the devil shall appear." Ari finished.

"And what word would that be, Fang?" A middle-aged man in a white coat appeared from the line of Erasers.

"Oh, I don't think it's me you should be talking to."

"Well then come outside for a word," he waved his hand and he bonds holding the others dissapeared. The leaders - Max, Sammi, Payne, and Alex - went out first and stood closest to Jeb. Followed by their Seconds' - Fang, Zack, Rob, and Jason - who stood directly behind them. Those of us who were more furious than rational - Angel and I - stood right next to them. Whilst the others guarded our backs.

"Hello, I see some familiar faces: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, Angel, Zack, Sare, Trevor, Payne, Rob, Ember, Elizabeth, Alex, Jason, Ariana, and Kyle. How nice to see you all! But I have a feeling, that it is you, Samantha and Maximum, who most undoubtably wish to talk to me. Is it not?"

"What is he talking about?" Sam silently asked Max, but Jeb still heard and answered.

"Have you not told her, dear Maximum, who is in your paternal side of the family?" Jeb questioned, and his eyes crinckled as if he was smiling because he had just told a joke.

"I have not told her, _Jeb_," Max put emphasis on the name ' Jeb ' as if to make it a dirty word. " As I am very ashamed that I am related to some of the most foul-beings on this Earth. And, I would certinaly not want her to know this devastating news until, it seemed absoultly nessary. As it is now. Sammi, you are related to a stupid greedy arrogant horendous fool named Jeb Batchelder as a father. And an Eraser with a multiple personality dissorder that happens every time he comes back from the grave named Ari. But, feel free to call him fleabag, Mutt, and anything else you can think of. Now," Max continued as if nothing of that short speech as everyone in all the flocks' - besides her flock - had their mouths hanging down below their toes and their eyes widened in disbelief. I probably looked the same. "I would like to ask how my charming brother made it back alive this time, considering that he has been in a grave for a year!" Though Max was keeping up the strong macho look, her voice broke on the word ' grave '.


	17. Settling Differences

**This is my second time updating tonight so, if you didn't catch on, check out the last chapter first.**

_"I would like to ask how my charming brother made it back alive this time, considering that he has been in a grave for a year!" Though Max was keeping up the strong macho look, her voice broke on the word ' grave '. _

**Fang POV**

Oh, come on! How can she still care for that Mutt. I can only think of two. It's like, Pros: He is her brother and he died but he died helping Max. Cons: He betrayed us; he's an Eraser; he took Angel; I almost died in a fight because of him; Max killed him; he came back to life; he almost killed me _again_; he's tried to kill evey single member of the flock(including the other flocks). Yeah, I'm going with the cons.

Jeb smiled again, a crazy, evil, malicious smile. Someone only smiles like that because they've gone insane, well, that maybe true. But, back to the world outside of my mind. "Oh, it was fairly simple. I just had Ms. Dwyer do me a little favor. Remember when you went to Antarctica? All aranged so that you would be extremely out of my way. And, then, I went back to find Ari sitting on his grave smiling. We planned it all. I put the expiration date on his neck in permanent marker. And, well, he took some of my personal acting lessons." He winked. " And we were good to go. Max never really checked to see if his heart was still beating. It was. I thought that I'd taught you better than that Maximum." Another wink. " The whole point of this was to gain her trust and push Fang out of her life. But, that obviously didn't work," he said eyeing Max and I. " because here we stand with the two of you alive. It was always a dissapointment. I had every Eraser we had chase after Fang's little flock, but due to water, a gang, and the Hollywood sign, those attempts were dodged." He had dissapointment strong in his voice. " And then Max goes and lands herself right in the middle of an Itex facility, the biggest one we had no dobt, well, that is until you ruined it." A look of distaste passed over his face. " He had an oxygen max with him when he was burried. You know the Voice helped me do that. He won't let me tell you who he is though. He is a ' good ' guy. He thought he was helping you. Luckily, I have very powerful mind blocks." He looked proud. " So easy to manipulate. . . . Anyway, very easy. Any other questions?"

All of us stared at him in shock, was he really just going to dump all that crap on us and expect us to ask him questions. Apparently Sam had already thought of one, " How can a sick bastard like you be my father?" She asked with an Angel worthy angelic face. Jeb looked incredulous, and unable to speak.

So, Sam turned to Max and looked at her expantly. " I'm trying to save the world and it hates me, oh the irony." She muttered darkly and then a brillant smile shot through her face as fast as lightning. And muttered something under her breath that I didn't catch, but sounded suspiciously like, " Payback." And stalked forward in a battle stance. She and Ari were a foot away from each other when she stopped. " Care to settle some differences?"

Her tone was as if she was asking him to play with her, but if you knew her well, like I ( and unfortunantly Ari ) could. If you read between the lines it said, " Care to fight until one of us is badly injured, dead, or captured because you're an unworthy piece of dog crap." Even though she didn't say it, it was implied.

Apparently, Ari got the message, he morphed and crouched, a growl ripping its way up his filthy throat. Max returned it, but it was a call of battle instead of a gurgled something-or-other. The other Erasers started to creep forward, just as the Avian Americans decided that they had to have some form of anger taken out on Ari too. Ari snarled for his comrades to stand back, cause ' she was his '. God, I get pissed off when he says that. Max turned her head slightly and Angel telepathed into our minds, _Max says that she'll save a piece for us if we sit down._ Everyone immediatly sat down. I was feeling. . . Anxious. For Max, I didn't want her to get hurt as I had been twice. Though she always miracously ( yes, I went to the library with Max when our vocabulary improved ) pulled out of the fight with a few minor bruises and scrapes. I hopped that she gave it to that moronic bastard. Hopped that she put up every ounce of the rage and hostility boiling under her skin.

Max never fails to amaze me.

As we sat down, she lunged and caught him with a right-hook square in the jaw. A loud _crunch _was heard. And then they were circling, looking each other up and down. For a second, I was jealous. And then I almost burst out laughing. Yeah, smart Fang, be jealous of her _brother_, and, oh yeah, they were just checking each other out during a battle of revenge. God, sometimes I think I'm blonde. Speaking of blondes, Sam was clenching and unclenching her fists in what seemed to be stress and bloodlust. Zack was trying to calm her, key word trying. Sare was standing against a tree with her eyes closed. She was obviously trying to either restrain herself from cutting in the middle of the fight and killing him herself. I wonder why. Anyways, Ari kicked at Max's knee cap, but she dodged and hit his shoulder with a round-house kick. God, she looked beautiful. Someone cleared their throat in my head, and I blushed slightly because Angel had heard the fanticies that I was having. Max swung, but Ari was ready. He raised his arm, claws out, and reopened where she cut herself. ( Irony much ). And she let out a snarl of gruff pain. Automatically, her foot swung forward, but Ari was ready for that too. He grabbed that leg, letting his claws sink deep into her leg, and threw her across the clearing. She flew ( not with wings ) into a tree and you could hear her arm crunch. There were snarls everywhere, ours: protective and warning, theirs: half laughing, Ari's: victorious, Max's: rage. She jumped back to her feet and jumped in the air, spread out her wings, and slammed two feet against Ari's chest. She laughed as he was thrown on his back, and he didn't seem able to get up yet, so she landed and straddled his chest. And said, " Last time we were in this position, we were in New York sewer tunnels, and you died." She put he hands on either side of his head, sort of like she did me when we were about to kiss, but this was different, she placed her hands there lovingly for me, but they were placed tauntingly and threatining on him. " One punch," she flexed her muscles," One crack, and you'd be dead." Her tone scared me, it was longing. " But, I couldn't do that could I?" She removed her hands and stood up, still staring him down, " Because I'm not a killer. Of course, it wouldn't be murder to kill you, it'd just be to send you to a place that you belong," Her voice started soft, but it was fixed with rage as she said the next four words. " You belong in Hell."

**R&R**


	18. Max & the Gang

**Hey everyone, I thought that I should tell you to chillax. I am NOT dead. Just extremely busy-coughschoolcough. Please don't kill me or stop reviewing. Oh, and BTW the thing that Sam says in the second paragraph was planned and at the back of my mind, I just don't know if I ever typed it. **

**P.s. I know I said that Alex had the scar in that chapter, but I intended it to be Ariana now because it works... soooooo, yeah.**

_**Previously on All the BirdKids in the World:**_

_" Because I'm not a killer. Of course, it wouldn't be murder to kill you, it'd just be to send you to a place that you belong," Her voice started soft, but it was fixed with rage as she said the next four words. " You belong in Hell."_

**Sam POV**

Now that is what I call major verbal abuse. And, suprisingly -- mostly 'cause it's someone I hate to the very core of my existance -- I absolutly thought that every single word was coming to him. I saw the look of gratitude and hatred on Sare and Ariana's faces. I knew from Sarah's story what happened. But, I knew the reason that was on the light-haired dark-eyed bird-kid's face.

See, I don't think I've told you. I have the power to see a persons past, just through a simple touch. Not like I abuse it or anything, but it comes in quite useful. This paticular 'vision' was simple, plain in every way. The background of it is what intrigues me.

_Flashback____________________( to inside of the truck)_

Whilst we were rolling I tumbled lightly into a camel-haired girl that looked about nine or ten-ish. I was on a panic attack as the semi-truck made sudden jerky turns so -- naturally -- my power was trying to soak up anything it could as the need of self-preservation made itself known. The memories that the girl had were blurred, because we were both panicking. Images of the School flew by as fast as you could say '' and I found her after they left, she had the same uncanny way as Angel of knowing where to go, i'll call it being a kid. When they met Alex's flock, that eventful night. I saw and heard every word she said in extreme hatred when she talked about the last of the Schools' living Erasers. The gash that he left in her skin. The warning in her eyes as Payne tried to step forward. The little girl in the memory could tell that he wanted to comfort her, but the leader saw through thick emotions and thought that he wanted to touch the scar, ask more about it, make her feel pain. Sunlight burst through . . . wait how can their be sunlight when they were deep in the night . . . a snarl erupts . . . I released her grip to see the last Eraser was standing at the opening. Muffeled gasps filled the crisp air.

___________________ _ End_

In that expanse of time that Ariana explained the scar, a faint rustling could be heard in a tree. Though, not like a cat prowling or a bird nesting. But a person trying to stay still, suddenly had to grasp onto something as if to keep from falling off. . . That was what caught my attention in that vision.

I looked up to the meadow-like clearing in front of us. Max had stepped away from Ari, back towards us. Fang inched forwards and his arms lifted slightly from his sides, as if to embrace her. But Max suddenly turns around and makes contact with the mind-reader, who is nodding slightly, and up to Sarah who I could not see, she was hidden well in a shadow from the spruce she was leaning against. Max nodded slightly, and a wide evil-looking grin streched across her face. And, suddenly I was sure of what was about to happen: Sarah would burn him-- mentally -- while Ariana would wack him with the branch Sarah has in her hand. Typical.

Meanwhile, everyone was relaxed. Zack's arm was around my shoulders, Trev was leaning back into me but -- obviously -- was protecting us with his shield. Iggy was inching closer to his left where Ember was standing, transfixed with the Eraser cringing in the tall grass, and soon he brushed her hair with his shoulder and gasped what sounded like, " Red?" and they are currently having a whispered conversation. Nudge was chattering away with Angel-- who didn't look like she was paying very much attention-- and Elizabeth. Gazzy was talking with Kyle about bombs.( Oh joy! ). Payne, Rob, Alex, and Jason were talking about the various barts of West America that they've been. Max had already turned to Fang's waiting arms, and ducked her head down into the crook of his neck, his arms pulling her closer, and he rested his chin on top of her head.

_U and A in 10 seconds._ Echoed through my skull, scattering my random 's gonna' take some getting used to. 10. . . Ariana got in an acceptionally good wack. . . 7. . . The Erasers on the opposite side of the clearing edge forward slightly. . . 4 . . . Ariana sends the stick flying into the Erasers, knocking them unconcious. . . 2. . . A few spring up just to be knocked over again. . . 0. Twenty avian hybrids soar into the air and almost fell back down ( you try twenty 10 to 14-foot wing spands rising into the air at the same second ), but the clearing was wide and we managed to spread out before anyone fell into the eager jaws of the wolf-men below us.

The noon sun shone bright once we had flown past Hollywood. " Good memories." Iggy had muttered to Fang when Ember -- who was still talking to him -- told Ig where we were. And Ember lept back into conversation. The sunny day was turning into a cloudy evening ( 5:00ish ) when Nudge whined about lack of food. Max sent her a death glare. Nudge backed off. Angel almost passed out, Fang has her sleeping in his arms. Elizabeth did pass out, Payne caught her. And then we landed inside the edge of the forest.

Max cautioned us to stay still, but her flock to come with her, and laced her fingers through Fangs'. I looked up to see what looked like a newly remodled house, three stories and a small front lawn, which a very pudgy basset hound was sniffing around in. The light was on in the family room and kitchen; a mini-van in the drive. The crept forward silently until . . .

**Sare POV**

As Max & the Gang approached the Cotton Candy Monster. . . just kidding, this is not a Scooby Doo cartoon, though these bird-kids could pull it off. Well, if Fred was a girl and had a thing for a Shaggy -- that had an obsession with black -- who hated Scooby -- who was a small Scottie -- and had an extra two members. I almost burst out laughing as I compared my newly-found bestfriend/flock leader's sister, her boyfriend, a blind-pyro, the blind-pyro's protege, that guy's sister, and her best friend. Too bad I didn't have mind blocks, because Angel's bubbling laugh broke the intence silence in the midnight air. The Basset Hound stopped sniffing the bushes and put her head up to the moon and suddenly looked intellagent as she let out a booming bark -- which was surprisingly loud for such a small dog -- and crept, if dogs can creep, towords us in the now loud midnight air. I suppose Total did have some dog in him, because he too, let out a bark -- if you can call small yipps barks -- and stood protectivly in front of Max & the Gan--

The door burst open to reveal two women. The one that looked like a teenager, probably Ella, came running out shouting, " Magnolia what did you see? Where is it?' Also carrying an umbrella with the end out, like she was using a sword. An older woman, probably in her late-thirties or early-forties, had a rolling pin held at her side, clearly not in battle-ready mode, and somehow sensed that they weren't alone.

" Ella," Dr. Martinez questioned. " Did you hear a dog yipping?"

" Yeah, but Magnolia doesn't yip." She stated matter-of- factly. " The only dog I ever met that yipped was . . ." Her expression changed from confusion to excitment in a second. " Total!" She exclaimed.

" Exactly." Dr. Martinez turned around, faced the trees, and peered into the darkness.

Whereas Ella broke out into an all out run, screaming, " Max!"

Max burst into the space and sprinted -- much faster than her human sister -- to her youngest sibling. They crashed into eachother and I couldn't believe my ears. They _both_ squeaked. Maximum Ride just freaking _squeaked_. The world just ended. Max failed her mission. No, but seriously I can't believe it. Fang stepped out of the shadows and walked over to the three girls, the flock following him, and Max looked horrified at what they just saw. Fang half-smirked at her and Dr. Martinez eyed them warily. Nudge and Angel were tackling Ella as soon as Max had let her go, suprisingly Iggy followed the fashion-freaks, making Gazzy follow closely behind. Fang stood awkwardly, but stayed by Max's side. " Mom," she started, and I felt Sammi step forward beside me. " I have someone for you to meet."


	19. Animals Scout the Forest

Ari POV

Unfortunately, we are the most dramatic family of bird-kids in the history of bird-kids. So, of corse all freaking hell broke loose . . . NOT! See, that is what you think you would happen but that is not one bit true, it was quite the opposite of hell. Everyone -- besides Max's flock -- took their wings out as a defence mechanism. Making almost inch of the yard covered in bird-kid wing, hence the angel, and then we have heaven. The full moon suddenly shined down upon us as the only cloud in the sky unleashed the full force of it's brightness.

Sam stepped forward cautiously and -- without tripping -- made her way over to her mother. Dr. M -- as I wished to call her -- had her hand clenched around her mouth, her eyes were wide, and tears started to brim over. She took Sam in what looked like a bone crushing hug. And everything looked right. The world was saving itself. Now everyone out there is like, WTF?! I'm not saying that this is the way we're trying to save the world, it's just a form. This form is like, _stick-together-in-tough-times_ or _family-matters-most_, but we're saving it like: _stop-evil-scientists-from-blowing-up-the-world-and-killing-almost-all-of-the-population_ or _save-dying-expirements_ or ( the easiest ) _stop-global-warming._ Yeah, we had to do all that.

I looked around and noticed that Dr. M was crying and Sam was still hugging her, Max ( smiling ) and Fang ( smirking ) went back to the others hand-in-hand. Alex and Payne looked awkward, and decided to walk forward. Followed by their flock, they all hugged or shook hands with Dr. M, me in the rear. She smiled a motherly smile and her eyes were the same as Max and Sam's. I smiled back. For a second, I felt completly safe and loved. Then I remembered that I was, unfortunatly, a mutant-bird-kid, with no idea who her parents are.

I sighed and walked over to her rose bush, the one Magnolia was in, and saw it withering. I smiled, at least there were a few things I was good at. I looked around and found that _all_ of her plants were dying. " Dr. M, don't you ever water these?" I asked incredolus.

"I try, but there are so many animals at the clinic these days. I can't keep up with everything." she said, looking around at her dying front yard.

Sare perked up immediatly, as did I, and we asked at the same time. " Need any help?" We looked at each other, a little strangely, and shrugged. There was a gasp, from Jason I think, but my mind was elsewhere. I wanted to help Dr. M with her garden and her vet office.

"Always, but do you two know anything about animals?" she looked skeptical, I knew that _I_ didn't have anything to worry about. Sare looked pleased too, maybe she had a power up her sleeve too.

Then, I _really_ looked at her. She had the same hair I had, exactly the same color. Though, mine were in layers, and she had dark red highlights in the sun and the side bangs, while I had straight. And we had the same shape and color freckles, though in different places. When she smiled, she had my dimples. Her nose had the same bridge. Eyes the same shape. When Sare spoke, we almost had the same voice. She was looking at me in exactly the same way, she'd figured it out too. So, if that were true, did she have the same powers? I was about to find out. But then she winked at me and said, " Let's show her sister." She grabbed my hand and lifted it up, like I always do with both. I felt power singe my fingertips. Then, came the fun part.

" Squirrels!" she said, in a dreamy voice ( no not that kind of dreamy you pervs ).

" Raccons!" my voice had taken on the same quality.

" Cougar!"

" Any special requests." she asked our small audience. They were all watching us intentally.

Max said Eagle. Rob said Bear. Hawk, Fang. Deer, Nudge. Rabbit, Angel. Skunk, Gazzy. " Eagle!" Sare said.

" Bear!" I winked at Rob.

" Hawk!"

" Deer!"

" Rabbit!"

Oh, so I had to get stuck with the, " Skunk!"

" Owl!" Sare said, and we both fell to our knees.

" Come." We whispered. A burst of wind burst through the clearing. Dust formed from the dirt, and no one could see. We were being suspended in the air, farther up than I'd ever been -- when my wings are completly useless -- and we dropped suddenly. Something went wrong, the gust of wind came too strong, and Sare hand was wrenched from mine. I stayed suspended in the air, I'd taken my wings out as soon as the rough wind had almost knocked me out of the sky. Sare fell, wings in, from 100 feet in the air. I cleared my head as fast as I could. It wasn't fast enough. I heard someone shout no.

I swooped down and landed, there was a horde of animals surrounding Sare, and they wouldn't move. Jason shouted no again. I felt deathly ill. " Back." The three squirrels, two raccons, cougar, black bear, seven hawks, a buck, a doe, a foul, three rabbits, and a skunk retreated. I fell to my knees again, the sight was horrible. Even though I knew she had landed on her back. The faded pink scar was now an open gash and it was trinkling into her mouth, her eyes were closed, her wing was poking out of her back at an odd angle. Sam rushed forward and also shouted no. " Protect." came from my mouth and I knew that the animals would look for whoever did this.

I stiffeled a gasp, but I heard Fang too, and Max. There was two gashes of red leaking through Fang's shirt, where his scars were. Max had a bullet whole through her wing and shoulder blade, but through Nudge's fallen compact mirror. I saw Max the Eraser. Then, I fainted. The scar Ari had gave me all those years ago was suddenly open. The animals were scouting the forest.


	20. Stroke

3rd POV Nudge

With Max, Fang, Ari, and Sare down, they were all sort of clueless. None of them knew what was happening. It had all happened so fast. Too fast.

One minute Ari and Sare where demonstrating their power, the next all hell broke loose. One minute they were in a nice little clearing, meeting eachother, the next they're surrounded by Erasers. One minute they're having a nice time at Dr. Martinez's house, the next ... Nudge didn't even know.

She was speechless (which was quite an accomplishment). Max was struggling to stay concious. Fang had already passed out, like Ari and Sare. Jason had ripped his shirt off. _He has a six pack_... Nudge thought dreamily. With a shake of her head she snapped out of it. This was not time for her teenager self to oggle at hot guys. Anyways, Jason had ripped his shirt off to strip bandages and he pressed some it to Sare's face. Hoping to stop the bleeding, because our healer was currently working on the worst of everyone, Fang. Nudge thought that Fang was usually the one to get the serious life-threatening injuries, even though he was the toughest... right next to Max. Elizabeth was mumbling something under her breath. She danced her hand over Fangs stomach the quickest she could and jumped over to where Sare was. Mumbling and her hands on both sides of Sare's face, Nudge watched as the open wound faded into a scar. Iggy was finished popping Max's shoulder in and hurried over to Ari to pop hers in to.

It was all going so fast, Nudge wasn't sure what was happening, but she scurried over to help the Gasman put the bandages on Max's shoulder. Dr. Martinez called out that everything would be alright and ran inside to set up some beds. Payne and Rob grabbed both of Fangs' arms and threw them over their shoulders, heaving them inside. Jason picked Sare up after Iggy and Liz were finished and rushed her inside. Elizabeth rushed to Ari, cursing herself, which Nudge thought surprising. But she was busy trying to stop Max's bleeding.

The midnight sky twinkled with stars above them. No one noticed the black figures fleeing in the distance.

* * *

*Time Lapse*

Sare POV

Intense pain.

That was all I could feel. Well that and a pressure on my hand. An annoying pressure. It kept stroking the left side of my face. I didn't want to focus on a pleasant feeling when I was in this much pain. On the opposite side of my face, all I could feel was fire.

Stroke.

Ugh. I tried to focus on the thumb. _Really_ focus. I soon discovered that it was a male, no female had thumbs that big. I didn't know who it could be. And I didn't particularly want to find out. It was like that hand was soothing, yet it was stroking the flames.

Stroke.

This was going to be a long torturous day.

* * *

Ember POV

I was curled up near the beds, silently watching the four injured flock.

Max was twitching, which was probably a sign that she was going to wake up soon, but I couldn't be too sure. Her wing was out, and even though it was fixed, she wouldn't be able to fly for at least a few more days.

Fang was ever silent, arm over his stomach protectively. He wasn't going to wake up for a while. But, he would be able to fly as soon as he did.

Ari was hunched over, arms curling around her legs. A light snore escaped her open lips.

Sare was the worst. Even though she looked as if she was going to wake up any second. The whole right side of her face was a light red and her breathing was hitched. Her wing hadn' t mended. Jason was perched on a chair next to her bed, stroking her good cheek, and smoothing out her hair.

Who did this? Who caused all of their old Eraser battle scars to split open so randomly?

But you know what: I _never_ get my questions answered.

**And with that thought, I will take the time to apologize (I'm sorry). I also hate it when an Author never updates. I was being selfish. I'm really sorry. Truly. I promise that this story will be completed...eventually. And don't scream at me please. I'm just having a bit of trouble writing, but thats not a good. At all. I apologize again. Sorry.**


	21. Sorry

I'm so sorry.

For everyone who is reading this, prepare to stop.

I really want to continue writing. But I can't because this story is almost plotless.

I'm not going to say that I'll never post again, but it won't be on this story. I still have all of the chapters that I've already written on my computer and I plan on working on it and fixing it. But my inspiration for this has left and I can't force myself to write, because that usually makes the story suck. If the story doesn't suck already.

I'm going to keep this up until I post the new, better, plot-filled story. Which won't be for long time.

So, until we meet again.

~Sare~


End file.
